Vivere militare est
by Tia-Redmido
Summary: Vivere militare est - Az élet küzdelem. - Mi történne, ha egy halálisten és egy lidérc egymásba szeretne? Milyen bajokat vonna maga után egy ilyen lehetetlen kapcsolat? A többség vajon ellenezné, vagy inkább támogatná őket? Ez a Vivere militare est. (Az alapötlet és a történet egyik főszereplő OC-je egy barátnőmhöz, Klauhoz tartozik. Én csak megírtam a sztorit :) )
1. Gyűlölök és Szeretek

Nos, ez lenne az első fejezet ^^"  
Tudom, hogy nem leszek népszerű ezzel a sztorival, mivel az egyik főszereplő OC karakter, ráadásul kicsit drámaibbra sikeredett, mint terveztem, de remélem, azért lesz, aki elolvassa és talán még tetszik is neki.

Az egész történetet ajándékba írtam egy barátnőmnek, Klaunak. :)

* * *

**Gyűlölök és Szeretek**

„_Gyűlölök és szeretek. Miért? Nem tudom én se, de érzem:_

_Így van ez, és a szívem élve keresztre feszít." _

_- Catullus_

_._

_._

Lépéseim hangosan dobogtak Seireitei utcáin és tetőin, egyenlő ritmusban a szapora szívem zajaival. Vadul ziháltam, akár egy kétségbeesett vadállat és egy pillanatra sem lassítottam a sebességen, amíg el nem értem a Tizenkettedik osztag barakkjait. Hadnagyként külön engedély nélkül is a területükre léphettem, amíg a kapun keresztül jutok be, de én kihasználtam az éjszaka jótékony tulajdonságait és villámlépéssel próbáltam meg túljárni a nem túl figyelmes, félálmot élő őrökön és az osztag egyéb tagjain. Bár a sötétben nem tájékozódtam jól, kiválasztottam a számomra szükséges lélekenergia tulajdonosát és egyenesen odasiettem, ahonnan őt éreztem.

Meg sem lepődtem, hogy Akont ébren találtam. Szinte feltéptem a Kutatási és Fejlesztési részleg főlaborjának ajtaját és megannyi döbbent szempárral néztem szembe, de én csak az övét kerestem és egy, a számomra is észrevétlen mozdulattal eléje ugrottam. Zavarodottan ragadtam meg fehér köpenye nyakát és rántottam őt közel magamhoz.

- Segítened kell! – Szinte leheltem a szavakat, hogy a többiek ne hallhassák meg.

- Renji… - Csak döbbenten meredt rám, mint aki szellemet lát. Végül erőt vett magán és lelökte magáról a kezeimet. – Megőrültél? Nem lehet, éjjel van.

- Ez nem várhat! – vágtam rá erélyesen. - Kérlek!

- A kapitány már így is gyanakszik rám. Ha folytatom ezt, megütöm a bokámat. – Tiltakozása jeléül elfordult tőlem és tovább firkantott valamit a bal kezében tartott irattartóra.

Dühömben a fogamat csikorgattam. Ökölbe szorított ujjaim fehérré varázsolták kézfejeimet, testem remegett. Egy hirtelen mozdulattal kivertem a kezéből az eszközt, mire azok is felénk emelték tekintetüket, akik eddig nem foglalkoztak kettősünkkel.

Akon hideg szemeket meresztett rám és nem hibáztattam érte. Az utóbbi időben rengetegszer tett nekem hatalmas szívességeket és újra erre kértem. A munkáját is veszélyeztette miatta, de nem tehettem mást. Mennem kellett. Oda kellett jutnom minél hamarabb.

- Soha többé nem kérlek meg rá – folytattam változatlanul halkan, pedig legszívesebben üvöltöttem volna. Ordítva vertem volna szét az egész berendezést, puszta kézzel ütöttem volna ki mindenkiből az utolsó csepp lelkét, gyilkoltam volna, borzalmas dolgokat tettem volna – mindezt _csak_ miatta. _Ő_ tette ezt velem. Azzá változtatott, aki nem akartam lenni. – Soha többé, érted? Csak most… utoljára. – Szemeimet könyörgően vetettem rá, mire enyhülni látszott elutasító viselkedése. – Kérlek, Akon. Nyiss nekem egy Gargantát!

- Kapitányi engedély nélkül nem tehetem – felelte csendesen.

- De hát eddig is úgy csináltad! – Kitörtem. Hangom túl magasra emeltem hirtelen, így a csendessé vált teremben visszhangzottak szavaim, mintha csak a bennem lakozó kétségbeesett kis énem suttogná őket a fülembe. Azonnal megbántam és egy sóhajjal próbáltam lenyugtatni magam. – Ígérem, Akon. Soha többé nem foglak megkérni rá. A teljes felelősséget is magamra vállalom. Mondd, hogy megzsaroltalak. Az életed elvételével fenyegettelek, hogy megtedd, ez csak enyhítő körülmény, nem?!

- Renji, én…

Próbált közbeszólni és eltántorítani a terveimtől, de a pár másodperccel korábban magamra erőltetett nyugalmam azonnal elszállt. Éreztem a testemben az _Ő_ fájdalmát, szinte hallottam a gondolatait. Értem szóltak, nem hagyhattam mindezt csak így figyelmen kívül. Hiszen olyan régóta kerestem már a lehetőséget, hogy újra átmehessek és mikor itt az alkalom, elszalasztanám? Nem. Lehetetlen. Vérvörös düh áramlott szét a testemben és olyan erővel tódult a fejembe, amit nem tudtam elviselni. Fogcsikorgatva, az ordítást visszatartva kaptam a nyakához, de végül csak a gallérját ragadtam meg és így rántottam újra magamhoz. Így is fulladozni kezdett és mérgesen szorította meg a karomat, de nem tudott felül kerekedni rajtam.

Hát nem értette meg? Fájt. Rohadtul fájt, képtelen voltam elviselni mindezt.

- Akon!

- Akon-san!

Páran felkiáltottak mellettünk és hallottam sikolyokat is a női halálistenektől, vagy a Kurotsuchi által előállított mesterséges lényektől, de egyik sem érdekelt. Csak Akont és a képességeiben rejlő lehetőséget láttam magam előtt.

- Renji… ne… - vicsorgott rám erőlködve.

- Nem ajánlat volt – sziszegtem dühödten. – Kinyitod a kaput. Most.

Azzal ellöktem magamtól, mire bukdácsolva támaszkodott rá a mellette álló asztalra, szétszórva a lapon nyugvó, szépen elrendezett papírokat és apróbb tárgyakat a földön.

Láttam a szemén, hogy nem tetszik neki a viselkedésem és végtelenül feldühíthettem, de… mintha aggódott is volna. Nem akartam, hogy így legyen. Lábam már újra készen állt a futásra, de gátoltak a mozgásban, testem pedig egyre feszült. Sikított a fejemben, mert újra megtámadták. Oda kellett mennem.

Lassan észrevettem, hogy Akon rendbe szedi magát és aprót bólint felém. Megfordult, majd intett, hogy kövessem. Beleegyezett, még ha ehhez olyan erőszakhoz is kellett folyamodnom, amit nem tettem volna meg ellene fél évvel ezelőtt.

.

.

A Téli háborúban találkoztunk először.

Az a mérhetetlen gyűlölet, megvetés és utálat… amit csak az ellenfeled iránt érezhetsz. A leghalálosabb ellenséged iránt, aki osztagtársaid, bajtársaid, barátaid és szeretteid életét fenyegeti. A vereség nem megengedett, el kell őt pusztítanod – a béke érdekében.

Akkoriban így éreztem. A sors úgy hozta, hogy az emberek világában és Hueco Mundóban is összecsaphattunk, így a második alkalommal szinte régi ismerősként üdvözöltük egymást. Ismertük egymás képességeit, gyengeségeit, már nem éreztük a kíváncsiságot a másik iránt, nem izgultunk az új ellenfél érzetén – csak az hajtott mindkettőnket, hogy leterítsük a másikat és győzzünk. Gyűlöltem őt. Gyűlöltem, mert becsmérelt mindenkit és mindazt, ami valaha kedves volt nekem. Lebecsült és megalázott engem is. Életemben először éltem meg azt, hogy valakit azonnal el akarok pusztítani. Nem akartam, hogy egy levegőt szívjon az én világommal. Hogy ugyanúgy létezzen, mint én.

Ám ugyanezen harc során esett meg egy hosszú beszélgetésünk is. Lidérc létére érdekes nézeteket vallott és a mély gyűlöletem ellenére is a lelkembe itták magukat szavai. Olyan gyorsan tudta az érzelmi állapotomat változtatni, mintha én csupán egy hangszer lennék, amelyen ő tökéletesen tud játszani. Hát így esett meg, hogy bár legyőztem, szimpátiát ébresztett bennem és még valami mást is…

A sötétség vastagon gomolygott és kavargott körülöttem – a nagy űrben rohantam. Alattam fényes lélekút sugárzott, bár széle kissé rücskös maradt, mivel az energiáimat sosem tudtam megfelelően irányítani. Persze ez a legkevésbé sem foglalkoztatott. Szememmel örökké csak a fényt kutattam, ami utam végét jelezte, és amikor megérkeztem, szinte döbbenten landoltam a sötét ég alatt hullámzó sivatagtengerben.

Idegesség lett úrrá rajtam, hideg veríték csapódott ki a bőrömön és vadul szedtem a levegőt. Az ő fájdalmának érzete egyre jobban a testembe vájt, mintha már engem is vagdalnának, nem csak őt. Mintha az én bőröm is felhasadt volna, vörös vérem kiserkenne, lábaim remegnének, engedve testem hirtelen megemelkedett súlyának. Minta zúzódások és horzsolások terítettek volna be és vér dübörögne az ereimben, akárha díszes gyászinduló ritmusát verné.

Akkor hallottam meg a dühödt, ám kissé kétségbeesett üvöltést a jobb kezem irányából. A tévképzetek elmúltak, többé nem kínzott senki fájdalma, csak a kardomért kaptam és azonnal a csata irányába vetettem magam.

Három ellenféllel nézett szembe. Testükre feszülő fehér egyenruhájuk közel sem virított olyan tisztán, mint ahogy azt elvárhatná tőlük az ember. Vér és mocsok ejtett foltokat a kabátjukon és nadrágjukon is, sőt az egyik fiatalabb harcosnak még a kalapja is hiányzott a fejéről. Ám mindezek ellenére majdnem sértetlenül álldogáltak a helyükön. Arcukon elégedett mosoly terült szét, szemük pedig győzelemre és gyilkolásra ittasan izzott. Persze ezt onnan nem láthattam tisztán, mert némelyikük lidércmaszkjának töredéke elfedte arcuk egy részletét.

Szemben velük egy fiatal női test hevert a földön. Ahogy közelebb értem, nem kerülhette el a figyelmemet a testét borító ezer seb és sérülés, valamint a körülötte szétfröccsent vér. Hosszú, világos haja összekócolódott és vegyült a sivatag homokjával, fehér arrancar ruháját pedig szétszabdalták a kardcsapások. Tudtam, éreztem… azon az éjjelen meghalt volna, ha nem érkezem oda.

Sűrű köd ereszkedett az elmémre. Apró foltok ugráltak a szemeim előtt, amelyek vörös és fehér színben látszottak. Ám még azon a mérhetetlen dühön is áthatoltak a szavak, amelyeket nem sokkal korábban olvastam a kadétok jelentéséből. Az új faj, amely Hueco Mundóban megjelent, túl veszélyes ahhoz, hogy a magunkfajta egyedül szembe nézhessen vele. Túl erős, túl gyors, túl más… de én ezzel nem foglalkozhattam. A meglepetés erejét felhasználva lecsaptam rájuk erőm teljességével és azonnal megöltem a legfiatalabbat, míg egy másikon is súlyos sérüléseket okoztam. A harmadiknak sikerült elugrania előlem, de a következő csapásomat ő is megérezte. A két ellenség támadásba lendült, amit én nem voltam rest viszonozni. Bár két igen erős ellenféllel néztem szembe, mégis könnyű dolgom volt. Ennek pedig egyszerű az oka: nem sokkal korábban Kikyouval néztek szembe, ezért nem meglepő, ha ilyen mértékben elfáradtak.

A jelentés igaznak bizonyult, de a dühöm és féltésem felülemelkedett a bizonytalanságomon, amit a harcaim során általában érzek. Csak egy dolgot tudtam: meg kell ölnöm azokat, akik ezt tették _vele_.

.

.

Zihálva álldogáltam a fehér homokban, erősen szorítva kardom markolatát. A pengét vékony erekként hálózta be a quincyvér, hogy aztán halk cseppenésekkel potyogjon a földre. Egy kósza tincs az arcomba hullott és beleragadt a szemem alatt húzódó vágásba. Egy gyors mozdulattal kisimítottam, majd fásult és megfáradt tekintetemet a nő felé vezettem. Olyan törékenynek tűnt a csata utáni állapotában. A harcok során mindig nagyon magabiztos, erőteljes és… gyönyörű. De most csak egy megtépázott rongybabát láttam magam előtt, akinek szépségét elfedte a mocsok és vér.

Visszacsúsztattam Zabimarut a hüvelyébe és letérdeltem hozzá. Visszafojtott lélegzettel ellenőriztem a pulzusát és hatalmas sóhaj szakadt fel a torkomból, amikor, bár gyengén, de éreztem szíve dobbanásait.

- Mit keres itt egy mocskos halálisten?

A hangjára felkaptam a fejem. Általában erős orgánuma amilyen haloványan és halkan szólt, abból is látszott, hogy mennyre rossz állapotba került. Ám minden aggodalmam ellenére apró mosoly ült ki szájzugaimba a mondata hallatán.

Ezek voltak felém élete első szavai, amikor az Élők világában először találkoztunk egy harc alkalmával. Erre én ezt feleltem:

- Mocsokról beszél egy lidérc, aki csak mások élete árán maradhat életben?

Szája remegve, de mosolyra húzódott.

- Pedig én azt hittem, hogy butább vagy nálam. De még erre is emlékszel.

- Nem vagyok butább! Csak másképpen gondolkozunk.

Hihetetlennek éreztem, hogy a halála szélén is képes kihozni a sodromból és ezzel egy időben megnevettetni. Örökké pimasz. Anno ezért gyűlöltem meg őt, de később ezért is szerettem belé.

- Elviszlek Seireiteibe – kezdtem a mondandómat. – Ott meggyógyítanak.

- Ne nevettess! – Szinte csak suttogta a szavakat. Szemeit nem láthattam a ráboruló tincsektől. Egy gyengéd mozdulattal kisimítottam a világos hajszálakat az arcából és pár tévelygő vércseppet is letöröltem. Szemeiből eltűnt a fény. Sötéten meredt az örök éjszakába. – Miért mentenének meg egy magamfajtát? Ellenségek vagyunk, Renji. Nem így van?

- Aizen bebörtönzésével megszűntetek annak lenni. Az ellenfeleink azok, akik az arrancárokat pusztítják. Talán meggyőzhetem a feletteseimet, hogy segítsünk neked. Hiszen az ellenségem ellensége a barátom.

Rám emelte vörös íriszeit és kételkedő szomorúság ült ki az arcára.

- Naiv vagy, akár egy gyerek.

Egyre gyengült, ami miatt elveszítettem a türelmemet. Nem volt idő veszekedésre.

- Hol vannak a sérüléseid? – Kezeimet azonnal a véres területek fölé emeltem, hogy közelebbről is szemügyre vehessem a roncsolás mértékét.

- Renji, hagyd – suttogta. – Nem biztos, hogy ki…

- Hol vannak a sérüléseid? – ismételtem meg nyomatékosabban, félbeszakítva a mondatát. Megdöbbent, de végül válaszolt.

- Nem tudom biztosan. Mindenhonnan fájdalmat érzek, de azt hiszem… a bal combomon, a hasfalam bal oldalán és a hátamon ejtették a legmélyebb vágásokat.

Szavai néhol akadoztak és többször kellett levegőt is vennie.

- Nos, rendben. Bírd ki még egy kicsit. Próbálok minél kevesebb kellemetlenséget okozni.

Óvatosan a teste alá csúsztattam a kezem, mire felszisszent, arca pedig görcsbe rándult. Éreztem a bal tenyeremen, hogy bőröm sikamlóssá válik a vértől. Valószínűleg belenyúltam a sebébe és nagy fájdalmakat okoztam, de nem kiáltott fel. Tűrte.

Jobbommal a lábait, balommal a testét tartottam. Fejét erőtlenül a vállamnak támasztotta, karjait pedig az ölébe ejtette. Ruhái csak lógtak rajta, ahogy felemeltem, vére pedig csorogni kezdett a ruhámra és a földre. Tekintete újra kifejezéstelenné vált. Megszólítottam, de nem válaszolt. Újra beszélni kezdtem hozzá, de nem reagált. Sietnem kellett.

Éreztem, ahogy dobog a szíve.

Tudtam, hogy életben van, de elméje eltompult, mintha így akart volna védekezni a vérveszteség okozta fáradtság és a fájdalmak ellen.

.

.

Olyan gyorsan rohantam vele, ahogy még soha életemben nem tettem. Szinte kettészeltem a világokat elválasztó sötétséget, az átjárót pedig majdhogynem kitörtem magam előtt. Villámlépésemmel is egyéni csúcsot döntöttem: már két ugrással a Negyedik osztag főépületei közé érkeztem és az ismerős lélekenergiát követve berúgtam Hanataro ajtaját.

Szegény srác megrémült és ijedezett, de mérges tekintetem láttán nem ellenkezett tovább.

- Segítened kell – kértem tőle azonnal.

Yamada Hanataro nem hülye. Esze van, csak a bátorság és az erő hiányzik belőle. Éppen ezért kételkedve fogadta a feladatát, miszerint egy arrancárt kell meggyógyítania, de én nem engedtem az akaratomból. Ahogy korábban Akont, őt is megfenyegettem, így teljesített nekem mindent.

Persze, a betörés zajára és az idegen, ellenséges lélekenergia érzetére az egész Negyedik osztag odacsődült. Kivont karddal torlaszoltam el a vizsgálóterem ajtaját, hogy Hanataro dolgozni tudjon, de ezt nem csinálhattam sokáig, mert hamarosan Kotetsu jelent meg, oldalán a kapitányával.

Fáradt voltam és ideges, ezért figyelmetlenné váltam. Az utolsó kép, amit láttam, Unohana kapitány hűvös tekintete volt, majd ütést éreztem a gyomrom tájékán, világom pedig sötétbe borult.


	2. Áldozat

Nos, itt van a második fejezet is. Egyenlőre ott folytatódik a történetszál, ahol az előzőt abbahagytam, de a következővel kicsit visszaugrom majd a múltba :)**  
**

* * *

**Áldozat**

„_Áldozatom két istenség oltára felett áll:_

_Könny neked, ó Szerelem, és neked, ó Haza, vér!"_

– _Kölcsey Ferenc_

_._

_._

Csak ültem és bámultam a rácsokon túl elhelyezkedő fehér falakat. Szótlanul kuporogtam székemen.

Odakintről az egyik osztag messze lévő gyakorlatozása hallatszott, míg börtönöm folyosóiról nyugodt beszélgetés. A rácsokon belüli egyetlen tárgy csupán a reggelim és az ebédem volt, amely érintetlenül hevert a tálcán, a földön. Gyomrom napok óta képtelen volt bármi nemű étel bevételére, mert semmit sem említettek nekem Kikyou sorsáról. A lélekenergiáját valahonnan éreztem a távolból, mintha egy apró láng fényét észlelném a vállaimra nehezedő sötétségben. Megnyugvást okozott gyenge pislákolása. Napról napra erősebben izzott, fénye pedig lassan elért hozzám is. Legalább tudhattam, hogy él és nem csinálnak vele semmi kegyetlent, hiszen elindult a felépülés rögös útján.

De hol lehet? És meddig tartanak még itt bezárva egy szó nélkül?

Lépések visszhangoztak a fogdában. Lassan feljebb emeltem a fejemet és izgatottság fogott el, amikor megláttam kapitányomat oldalán egy-egy fegyőrrel. Kimért, hideg tekintete teljes súlyát rám zúdította, de én felpattantam és a rácsokhoz siettem.

- Kapitány, én…

Lélekenergiájának töménysége azonnal elakasztotta a lélegzetemet és nem bírtam több szót kinyögni. Ezek a rácsok meggyengítették a testemet, hogy ne harcolhassak és törhessek ki. Egyáltalán mozognom is nehéz erőpróbává vált, nemhogy egy kapitány jelenlétében.

- Nyithatják – hallottam meg a férfi mély hangját, majd kattanás következett, a rácsajtó pedig kitárult. Hitetlenkedve tettem feléje egy lépést, de az őrök nem ellenkeztek. Lassan kiléptem és a kapitányom elé álltam. – Véget ért az ügy kivizsgálása. Most már kiengednek – kezdte a beszédet. Szemeiből a szokottnál is nagyobb hideg és megvetés áradt. Úgy éreztem magam, mint a kapcsolatunk kezdetén, amikor hadnagynak választottak az osztagába, de még nem ismertem őt igazán jól. – Mire véljem ezt a viselkedést, Renji?

_Melyikre gondol?_ – akartam kérdezni. Hiszen sok bűnt elkövettem azon a jeles éjjelen. De talán a főbenjáró közöttük mégis csak egy arrancar megmentése és a Lelkek világába hozatala lehetett. Az ilyesmi eddig példanélküli volt.

- Elveszíthetted a józan eszed, ha hagytad, hogy egy hitvány lidérc az ujjai közé csavarjon.

- Maga beszél? – vontam fel tetovált szemöldökeimet.

Meghökkenésnek a legapróbb jele sem mutatkozott. Arca kifejezéstelen maradt.

- Szerelembe esett egy, a legrosszabb körzetben élő, peremvidéki nővel, ezzel szabályokat szegett meg, ide hozta, feleségül vette és még maga…

Tovább nem folytathattam a vádaskodást, mert egy láthatatlan mozdulattal a földre kényszerített. Legyengült testem nem érzékelt semmit, csak a fájdalmat a hasfalamban, minek következtében térdre estem és vért köhögtem fel.

- Tudd, kivel beszélsz, Renji!

Gyengeségemben vicsorogva térdeltem tovább a földön és hallgattam távolodó lépteit a folyosón. A fegyőrök végül talpra segítettek és elkezdtek a megfelelő helyre kísérni.

.

.

Kikyou ágya ugyancsak rácsok mögött helyezkedett el. Látszott rajta, hogy már jobban érzi magát, de továbbra is fekve kellett maradnia. Egy negyedikosztagos mindig odakint ácsorgott a folyosón, hogy bármikor segíthessen rajta.

Feszült tekintettel figyelte, ahogy beléptem hozzá. Idegesen kopogtatott a takaróján ujjaival. Hiányzott arcáról a győzedelmes mosoly, szemeiből a végtelen tűz, feje tetejéről pedig a tincseiből kibukó, démoni szarvak.

Az orvosa odaadott nekem egy széket, így letelepedhettem az ágya mellé. Félénken a keze felé nyúltam és megszorítottam, mire kifejezéstelen tekintetét rám vetette. Először nem értettem mire ez a viselkedés, de aztán megszólalt egy ideges, suttogó hangon.

- Ezek meg fognak engem ölni.

- Tessék?

Meghökkenésem csak elmélyítette benne az aggodalmat.

- Összesúgnak előttem, de akár hangosan is fenyegetnek. Hiába van vége a háborúnak és hibába tudja mindenki, hogy Aizen lakat alatt van, tartanak tőlem. El akarnak pusztítani, mint egy rühes lidércet. Pedig nem vagyok olyan, mint azok az eszetlen szörnyek. Én egy Vasto Lorde vagyok. – Hangjában a büszkeség egy szikrája tűnt fel.

- Tudom jól – bólintottam. – De ígérem, hogy meggyőzöm a vezetőket, hogy itt maradhass és senki se bánthasson. A szövetségesünk lehetnél…

- És ha én nem akarok itt maradni? - Megkeményítette magát. Burkot helyezett a teste köré, amin sosem tudtam igazán áthatolni. – Mégis hogy élhetnék itt, ahol mindenki fél engem és gyűlöl? De különben sem hagynák az ittlétemet. Hallottam hírét a Negyvenhatok tanácsának. Megriadnának tőlem és azonnal el akarnának pusztítani.

- Akkor mit csinálsz? – csattantam fel, mire meglepetten összerezzent. – Visszamész Hueco Mundóba? Ott újra megtámadnak majd és ez alkalommal meg is ölnek. Vagy? A Peremvidékre vándorolsz? Esetleg az Emberek Világába? Ott ugyanúgy félnék az erődet és el akarnának majd pusztítani. A Lelkek világa az egyetlen esélyed. – Túlságosan felemeltem a hangom, de ez őt nem zavarta meg. – Itt felügyelet alatt tartanának, igen. De több esélyed lenne, mint _odakint_, bárhol is legyen az a hely.

Hirtelen ajkai megremegtek, majd eszelős nevetésben tört ki. Hátrább hajoltam tőle, mert egyszerűen hihetetlennek tűnt. Hátravetette a testét és tenyereivel eltakarta vidám arcát. Majd leeresztette végtagjait és halvány mosollyal, de komoly ábrázattal mélyesztette belém égő tekintetét.

- Miért várnánk az ítéletre? – Vidámnak hangzott, de éreztem a zsigereimben, hogy nem olyasmit szándékozik mondani, amitől én is mosolyra fakadnék. – Akár itt és most végezhetnél velem. Legalább a te pengéd által halnék, nem valami vadidegen, töketlen halálisten remegő fegyvere fejezne le.

Döbbenten meredtem rá, majd egy hirtelen mozdulattal felpattantam, mire székem hátra vetült és hangos csattanással ütközött a háttámla a földnek.

- Hogy mondhatod…? – dühödtem fel. Szorosan az ágyához léptem és erősen a matrac szélére támaszkodtam, így szemeim egy vonalba kerültek az ágy támlájának támaszkodó nőével. – Megőrültél?

- Igen – felelte halkan bólintva. – Már akkor megbolondultam, amikor elkezdtem bízni benned és… megszerettelek. Túl sok problémával jár ez a kapcsolat.

- És mindezt feladnád? – vicsorogtam az arcába. – Ilyen könnyedén?

- Nem látok sok esélyt a túlélésemre ezen a helyen – vontam meg a vállát. – Ezért gondolom úgy, hogyha mindenképpen kivégeznek, akkor… az te legyél.

- Sosem tudnálak - suttogtam erőtlenül, megenyhülve.

Vörös ajkai mosolyra húzódtak, száját pedig halk kuncogás hagyta el. Lassan előre tolta fejét, homlokát az enyémnek nyomva.

- Először még nem így vélekedtünk róla.

Kecses, fehér ujjaival a hosszú hajammal kezdett játszadozni, majd fejét elemelte az enyémtől és mélyen a szemeimbe nézett. Keserű mosollyal nyomtam számat az övére, ő pedig fogadta, majd viszonozta is a csókot. Hangtalanul váltunk el.

- Ne add fel – leheltem a szavakat a fülébe. – Ne hagyj itt megint.

- Miért nem születtem Halálistennek? – válaszolta szórakozott szomorúsággal. – Egyszerűbb volna.

- Azt hittem, te szereted a bonyolult dolgokat – kuncogtam továbbra is visszafojtott hanggal.

- Előfordul, hogy még nekem is túl bonyolulttá válik a helyzet – felelte pimaszul.

- Például, ha egy lidérc beleszeretne egy halálistenbe?

- Vagy egy halálisten egy lidércbe.

Mosolyogva sóhajtottam és arcomat újra az övé felé közelítettem, de megelőzött. Vérvörös ajkait az enyémre tapasztotta, majd állkapcsaimat gyakorlott mozdulattal szétnyitotta. Több perc is eltelt, mire levegőért szomjasan, zihálva szétváltunk. Kipirult arca és bágyadt tekintete izgalomba hozott és satuba fogta a szívemet.

Nem engedhettem, hogy újra elvegyék tőlem, ráadásul ilyen brutalitással! Nem válhattam el tőle megint ennyi időre. Sosem éreztem még ekkora vágyat és szükséget valaki iránt.

Igen. Szükségem volt a jelenlétére. Mintha fulladástól mentett volna meg, újra képes voltam lélegezni.

Nem akartam választani a kötelességeim és az érzéseim között. Nem akartam, hogy elveszítsek mindent, amit eddig elértem, hogy Kikyouval lehessek, de azt sem éreztem megfelelőnek, hogy továbbra is úgy végezzem a dolgomat, hogy ő nincs velem.

- Mondtak neked arról valamit, hogy meddig maradsz fogságban? – kérdeztem tőle hirtelen. Nem is tudott rá azonnal választ adni.

- Nem említettek konkrét időpontot. Olyasmit magyaráztak, hogy a döntés idejéig itt kell maradnom.

- Akkor talán még van egy kis időnk – bólintottam sietve. – Kiviszlek a rácsok mögül, amint lehet. Nem hagyom, hogy csak úgy kivégezzenek.

- Rendben, izgága kis lovagom – nevette el magát. – De most nem lehetne, hogy letesszük kicsit a fegyvert, félre rakjuk a harcot és csak pihenünk.

Kissé meglepett az ajánlata, de aztán odébb húzódott a széles ágyon és kacéron megpaskolta a mellette lévő helyet. Hitetlen mosollyal ráztam meg a fejem és nevetve ültem oda mellé. Azonnal a vállamra hajtotta a fejét, mire én akaratlanul is átkaroltam a derekát.

- Látod, mennyivel barátságosabb ez így, mint a kioldott formámban.

Nem bírtam megállni, hogy ne nevessem el magam.

Ezzel arra utalt, hogy a képessége részeként, második alakban a lidércmaszk szarvakként formálódik újjá. Ez egyszer már eredményezett egy kellemetlenebb helyzetet.

- Nem vicceltem – motyogtam a rácsokat bámulva a félhomályban. – Szeretném, ha megoldanánk az ügyet és itt maradhatnál.

- Teremts nekem új életcélt.

A nem oda illő válaszra felkaptam a fejem, de ő nem nézett rám. Abból a szögből az arcát sem láthattam, így nem tudtam mire vélni szavait. Végül folytatta.

- Aizen már nem irányít minket, és a helyet, ahol élünk, ellepték a hús-vér emberfajzatok. A valaha volt életeimből semmim sem maradt.

- Rendben. Megteszem.

Soha nem érzett vágy lepte el a testem. Vágy arra, hogy legyőzzem a kapitányomat, az osztagomat, a tanácsot is. Vágy arra, hogy térdre kényszerítsem Seireiteit, vagy akár az egész mindenséget. Megtenném. Pusztítanék. Vért ontanék érte. Mindezt megtenném, ha így együtt maradhatnék vele.

Hiszen _ő_ tett ilyenné. Megváltoztatott. Ha tehetném, a világot adnám neki, akkor viszonozhatnám mindazt, amit ő adott nekem. Mindazt, amiért így érzek iránta. Vagy, ahogy érezni fogok.

És tudtam, hogy meg is teszem mindezt.

_Érte_.


	3. Pengeél

A harmadik fejezetben történik meg a történet első visszaugrása. A múltba tekintő fejezetekkel azt szerettem volna bemutatni, hogy is kerültek egymáshoz közel a karakterek.  
Ez a korábban már emlegetett második összecsapás ^^ Remélem tetszeni fog!

* * *

**.**

**Pengeél**

_Vesztesek fölött büszkén villan a pengeél, _

_Ám hol dicső diadal kél, ott a lét vérzőn elvetél._

_._

_._

Íriszei vörösek, akár a vér, amely vágásai nyomán serken ki testemből. Haja világos, kellemes barna, esése könnyed, még a legkeményebb és mocskosabb harcokban is. Arcán gyönyörű, győzedelmes mosoly ült, fehér fogai csillogtak, s kihívóan végignyalt alsóajkán, amint engem bámult pimasz tekintetével.

Szívem szinte tombolt, ahogy azt a nemtörődöm nőt bámultam magam előtt. Megtartottuk a kellő távolságot, hiszen jól tudtuk, ha azt a határt átlépi valamelyikünk is, legközelebb csak akkor távolodunk el egymástól, ha egyikünk teste élettelenül a porba hull, a másik pedig győzelemtől övezve elsétál. Idegeim pattanásig feszültek. Akkor láttam őt életemben másodszor.

Az első harcunk alatt győzött felettem, de most nem engedhettem meg magamnak a bukást, hiszen ezzel nem csak a saját életemnek mondhatnék búcsút, hanem azoknak is, akiket szeretek. Ez a düh vitt előbbre minden lépéssel aznap és tűntette el a félelmemet.

Távolról éreztem, ahogy a bajtársaim harcolnak a sötét égbolt alatt, de nem mertem a vesztükre gondolni. Csak arra akartam koncentrálni, hogy az akadályt elhárítsam magam előtt, legyőzzem azt a mocskos arrancárt és segítsek a barátaimnak.

- Felesleges.

A gúnyos hangra felkaptam a fejem. Önelégülten fonta össze karjait a mellkasa előtt és bámult rám égővörös szemeivel. Még abból a távolságból is tisztán láttam ezt.

- Mármint micsoda? – szóltam vissza növekvő feszültséggel.

- Szánalmasak vagytok ti, halálistenek.

Ujjaim megfeszültek kardom markolatán, fogaimat pedig erősen összeszorítottam, de nem válaszoltam vagy tettem semmit.

- Most is a bajtársaidra gondolsz, igaz? Szinte árad a szemeidből a gyengeség.

- Miért lenne gyengeség az, hogy aggódom értük?

- Ugyan, kérlek!

Az a nevetés, ami feltört a torkából… jobban idegesített, mint bármi a világon.

- Hihetetlenek vagytok. – Kezét felemelte, de nem támadó szándékkal, csak egy kiserkenő könnycseppet simított ki a szeme sarkából. – Nem elég, hogy kénytelenek vagytok egymásra támaszkodni a harcokban és az életben is, még csak nem is bízol bennük. Én egy társamban sem bízom. Sőt, nem is nevezem őket társaimnak, de nem is szorulok a segítségükre!

- Magányosnak talán lenni olyan jó? – szóltam vissza idegesen. Éreztem, ott volt a levegőben, hogy hamarosan egymásnak esünk.

- Magány? Lidérc lényünk lényege a magány! – köpte vissza a szavakat. Egy hetyke mozdulattal ellökött pár világos tincset a szemei elől, kisugárzását még erősebbé téve ezzel. A Hold fénye megcsillant fehér bőrén. – De ezt te nem értheted.

- Miért lennél különb nálam, he? Azért, mert…

- Hazugságban élsz! – Két röpke szóval belém fojtotta a szót. Azt hittem menten megtámadom, de nem tettem. Előbb folytatta a mondandóját, minthogy megmozdulhattam volna, és szégyen, de érdekelni is kezdett, amit beszélt. – Vagy nincs igazam? Arra neveltek, hogy a túléléshez társakra van szükséged. Lidérceket nem győzhetsz le egyedül, mindig legyen, aki megvédi a hátadat, de amikor szükséghelyzetben vagy, egyedül dobnak az ellenséged elé? Mi ez, ha nem egy fodros csomagolásba bugyolált hazugság? Ti, halálistenek idegesítően gyengék vagytok.

Mély levegőt vettem és lassan ellazítottam az izmaimat. Az nem segít, ha felhúzom magam csupán egy kis beszélgetésen is. A vesztembe rohannék a harc alatt.

- Nincs teljesen igazad.

Újra mély lélegzetet vettem és próbáltam összeszedni a gondolataimat. Mit is akarok tulajdonképpen mondani? Először nem voltam benne biztos, ám a megdöbbent, fürkésző tekintete láttán elmosolyodtam. Ha kicsit közelebb lettünk volna egymáshoz, közénk asztalt, alánk székeket, kezünkbe pedig két teáscsészét raknak, az ember azt hinné, hogy csak teológiai vitát folytatunk, amit nem követne véres leszámolás. Olyan… röhejes volt az egész. Csak röhejes.

- Arra tanítanak minket, hogy csapatban harcoljunk, hogy így megvédhessük magunkat. De létezik a folytatás is, az egyéni képességeid kihangsúlyozása és gyakorlása. Hiszen van olyan helyzet, amikor a tömeg csak árt, mint inkább használ. Ezért jöttem ellened egyedül.

- Szóval ezzel arra utalsz, hogy ellenem egyedül is megfelelsz? – Újra elvigyorodott. Kezét kecsesen a mellkasa magasságába emelte és a nyakához ért, majd egy újabb gúnyos nevetés tört ki torkából. Hogy én mennyire nem szeretem a Vasto lordokat. Nagyképű mind!

- Ha nem értetted jól, akkor megismételhetem – vágtam vissza.

Az egész csak egy szempillantás műve volt. A következő tizedmásodpercben már nem állt ott, ahol korábban, szinte eltűnt. Meghökkenve fordítottam körbe a fejem, hogy megkeressem őt a tekintetemmel, de még erre sem hagyott lehetőséget. Vékony, de erős ujjakat éreztem az államon, majd szemeim az ő elégedett tekintetével találkoztak. Közvetlenül előttem állt. Jobb kezével az arcomat tartotta, baljával a felkaromhoz ért, mellei hozzám simultak. Fogalmam sem volt, hogy először megrémüljek, vagy rá irányítsam a kardomat.

- Mit keménykedsz, Renji? – Lassan és halkan – szinte csábosan - ejtette ki a szavakat vörös ajkain, ezzel megbabonázva. Olyan hatást gyakorolt rám, mint még soha senki ezen a világon. Az érzések, amelyeket ébresztett bennem, teljesen megdöbbentőek voltak. Éreztem már kirobbanó dühöt és győzni vágyást – a kapitányom miatt – és szép, női testet is láthattam eleget. Ezek az érzések összefonódtak, de új dolgok is társultak melléje, ha Kikyoura néztem. Minden új volt és meglepő. Tiltott.

Fel sem ocsúdtam a rengeteg, rövid idő alatt lejátszódó érzelemről, amikor ujjai szorosabban fonódtak a testemre és arca felém lendült. A szájzugomhoz nyomta puha ajkait, majd a korábbi felfoghatatlan gyorsasággal eltűnt a szemeim elől, vissza, oda, ahol korábban is ácsorgott. Sokkal magabiztosabbnak tűnt, mint bármikor.

- Átkozott! – kiáltottam fel kissé rekedtes hangon és öklömet durván a helyre dörzsöltem, ahol hozzámért. Meglepetten vettem észre, hogy valami vörös – a rúzsa – kenődött a kezemre. Mintha megjelölt volna a csókjával.

- El sem hiszem – kacagott fel vidáman. – Mondd, hogy nem gerjedtél be rám, Renji!

- Ne is álmodj róla, Garmendia! Csak egy mocskos lidérc vagy!

Megfagyott a mozdulatában, szájáról pedig lekonyult a mosoly. Tűz támadt tekintetében, ajkai szétnyíltak, mintha rám vicsorgott volna.

- Tiszteletlen vagy – préstelte ki ajkain. – Megkeserülöd a viselkedésedet!

Szemeim megint csak lassúnak bizonyultak, de ezúttal már tudtam, mire számíthatok. Kezeimet reflexszerűen magam elé emeltem, a következő pillanatban pedig fémes csattanás hallatszott, ahogy fegyvereink összeértek. Szikrázott a levegő, vad tekintetéből pedig gyűlölet áradt. Olyan erősen csapott meg, hogy szinte belesajdultak karjaim, de tartottam magamat.

- És most dögölj meg, halálisten!

Üvöltése nyomán újra meglendítette karjait és támadni kezdett. Vad és gyors mozdulatait alig bírtam követni, csupán védekezni tudtam, de azt is sután, fogaimat csikorgatva.

A legrosszabb stratégia.

Összegyűjtöttem minden erőmet és lélekenergiámat, majd ellöktem őt magamtól, kibillentve egyensúlyából.

- Üvölts, Zabimaru!

A kardom azonnal elkezdte az alakváltást. Miközben a nő ezt figyelte, addigra én már elrugaszkodtam a kényelmetlenül puha homokról, hogy megtámadhassam. A levegőbe emelkedtem és meglendítettem fegyveremet, mire az meghosszabbodott, akár egy lasszó, és feléje lendült. Sonidót használva tűnt el a csapásom elől, de a gyorsasága többé nem működött ellenem. Kezdtem kiismerni a mozdulatait, így szinte tudtam, hová érezik majd. Jobbra csaptam a karom, de ő azonnal eltűnt onnan is. Hirtelen fájdalom érte a törzsemet, megtörve az erős indításomat. Oda kaptam a karomat és idegesen vettem tudomásul, hogy vér buggyan ki ujjaim között.

- Siess… - Suttogó hangjára felkaptam a fejem. Éppen ott állt előttem kifejezéstelen arcával és jobb karját felém tartotta, mutatóujját kinyújtva. Az alkarjához egy vicsorgó, fogakkal teli maszkmaradvány tapadt. –… És halj meg! – Az ujja előtt lélekenergia gyülekezett és fényesen kezdett el világítani a vörös mély árnyalatában. Tudtam mi az. Ceronak nevezik, az ereje pedig pusztító.

Köhögve, fuldokolva landoltam a homokban. Körülöttem füst támadt a robbanás nyomán. Testem bal oldalán enyhe égési sérülések keletkeztek, megperzselődött egyenruhám pedig jellegzetes szagot árasztottak, ahol elkezdtek a tűztől lefoszlani rólam. Sérülésekkel tarkítva vergődtem a porban, pedig még alig kezdtünk bele. Ennek nem szabadott így folytatódnia. Győznöm kellett. Meg kellett őt ölnöm!

- Csalódtam benned, Abarai! – A vezetéknevemen hívott. A keresztnevemet csak akkor használta, ha pimaszkodni akart, de ha feldühödött rám, még a megszólítás is változott. – A múltkori csatánk alkalmával sokkal több erőfeszítésembe került legyőznöm téged.

- Még ne írj le! – ordítottam fel.

Azonnal talpra pattantam és felé lendültem, de még pár lépést sem tettem meg, amikor a kardja markolata a gyomromnak ütközött, én pedig kiterültem a földön. Vér fröccsent ki a számból és folyt végig az államon.

Nem értettem, mi a baj velem. Máskor nem hibázom ennyit. Máskor sokkal jobban harcolok, és veszem észre az ellenfeleim testbeszédében az apró jeleket, amelyek utalnak rá, hogy mi is következik, de azon a napon minden másképpen alakult és fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy miért. Mi változott? Miért lettem ilyen… _gyenge_?

A könyökeimre támaszkodva, remegő testtel emeltem fel a vállaimat és bámultam a fehér ruhát viselő nőre. Lenézés ült a tekintetében és ezt nem állhattam.

_Emlékezz _– utasítottam saját magamat. – _Miért harcolsz? Miért küzdesz?_

Felrémlettek előttem az összes bajtársam arca. Hirtelen a lélekenergiájukat is megéreztem. Nem is olyan távol tőlem, Las Noches falai között viaskodtak hasonló szintű ellenfelekkel, mint én.

Mi változott?

Hallottam a lépését. Talpa alatt a homok halk zajt keltett, ezzel eszembe juttatva a pillanatot, amikor támadásra készen nekem rontott az Emberek világában. Felrémlett bennem az a félelem, amit akkor éreztem, miután legyőzötten, a saját véremben nyögve feküdtem a kemény aszfalton, ő pedig megvetően elsétált előlem, hiszen még arra sem tartott érdemesnek, hogy megöljön engem. Sosem éreztem magam szánalmasabbnak, mint akkor.

És most még azelőtt feladom, hogy ténylegesen a harcba kezdenénk? Még alig pár ütést kaptam be. Igen! Még… még legyőzhetem!

- A halálistenek olyan törékenyek. – Kábán pillantottam rá. Alig két méterre állt tőlem, kezében a kardjával. Kivégezhet engem. Ez alkalommal kivégezhet… - Bármi történik veletek, az mélyen belétek ivódik. Szánalmas.

- Jobb, mint érzéketlennek lenni a világra.

Azonnal mellettem termett és erős rúgást mért az arcomra. Újra kiterültem, mintha csak egy rongybaba lennék. Végül a mellkasomra taposott és úgy bámult le rám.

- Nem vagyok érzéketlen! – vágta rá dühösen. – Csak más a felfogásom, mint a tiéd.

- Miféle felfogás? – vágtam vissza kissé rekedtesen. – A kardod csak érted van.

- És, ha csak magamért van?

Akkor értettem meg igazán, mire utalhatott korábban.

„_Magány? Lidérc lényünk lényege a magány!"_ – ezt mondta. Ő csak a szerint viselkedik, aminek született, hát úgy is él. De miért érzek sajnálatot az iránt, akit a világon a legjobban gyűlölök? Abszurd volt. Együtt érezni egy lidérccel? A saját lényemet tagadtam meg ezzel!

Valahonnan a távolból változást észleltem. Egy lélekenergia kirobbanás lehetett, de nem tartozott egyik bajtársamhoz sem, sőt. Az ellenségé lehetett, méghozzá azé, aki a legközelebb tartózkodott Rukiához. Mi a francot művelek én? Sajnálom magamat és az ellenfelemet, miközben a többiek is az életüket áldozzák mindenkiért?

Amíg Kikyou szintén a robbanás irányába nézett, kihasználtam az időt. Túlléptem a fájdalmaimon és megragadtam a bokáját, hogy lelökhessem a lábát magamról. Remegve álltam talpra, és amint elég biztonságosnak éreztem a mozdulataimat, a nő felé lendültem és a meglepetés erejével lecsaptam rá. Természetesen mindig hárított, de a légkör megváltozott közöttünk. Eltűnt szemeiből a lenézés és izgalom vette át helyét.

- Hé, hé… visszatértél? – Mintha elvigyorodott volna, de ezt nem láthattam rajta sokáig. Azonnal támadásba lendült és egy újabb, nagy erejű Cerót küldött felém. Elléptem előle, de sikeresen megvetettem talpaimat a homokban.

Könnyebb zúzódások a gyomrom és arcom tájékán, alig fájó égési sebek a karomon – vetettem számot magamon. Ez nem olyasmi, amit félre ne tudnék rakni a csata hevében. Igen. Menni fog. Győznöm kell!

A gyors támadások sorozatával sikerült őt kibillentem az egyensúlyából. Ezt a pillanatot véltem a legmegfelelőbbnek és felé csaptam a kardommal, ám sikeresen el tudta kerülni a fegyvert. Amikor a legközelebb megtaláltam a szemeimmel, boldogság töltött el. Lihegve, fáradt vigyorral kapott a bal felkarjához, ahol egy mély vágást ejtettem.

- Milyen durva vagy – szólt oda nekem, kis élvezettel a hangjában.

- Ne idegesíts! – feleltem a fogaimat csikorgatva és neki rontottam.

Hol egyikünk támadt, hol a másikunk, de egy jó darabig nem állt be változás közöttünk. Az egymáson ejtett sérülések kicsik voltak, nem túl lényegesek. Mintha csak kergetőztünk volna, kezünkben a kardjainkkal. Nem tudtam ezt mire vélni.

Aztán megéreztem valamit. A barátaim lélekenergiája vészesen csökkenni kezdett, vagyis az ellenfeleik egyértelműen nyerésre álltak. Rájöttem, hogy a játszadozás helyett megpróbálhatnék gyorsan véget vetni ennek és a segítségükre sietni, mielőtt valami visszafordíthatatlan történne.

Hirtelen ötlet volt. Megtorpantam és egyik pillanatról a másikra előhívtam a Ban Kaiomat, ő pedig csak felhúzott szemöldökökkel pillantott rám.

- Ez meg mi? – bökött a hatalmas kígyó felé. – Ezt nem is mutattad meg nekem a múltkor.

- Nem hagytál rá időt – feleltem halkan és támadásra készen megszorítottam a kard farkát. Az újdonság varázsával csaphatnék le rá és megállíthatnám őt…

- Te állsz ilyen szinten? – Újra gúny támadt a hangjában. Majdnem felnevetett. Ez eléggé feldühített.

Egy gyors mozdulattal meglendítettem a fegyvert és feléje csaptam vele. Kikyou csak vigyorogva, magabiztosan tartotta maga elé a kardját, mondván úgyis könnyedén megállítja a csapásomat, de meglepetéssel szolgáltam neki. Hatalmas erővel csapódott neki a kígyófej, ő pedig egész testében megremegett az erőtől. Lábai elmozdultak és hátrafelé kezdtek csúszni a homokban, karja pedig engedett az erőnek. Ekkor Zabimaru fogai a felsőtestének ütköztek és messze ellökték őt, minek következtében a földre zuhant, kardja pedig messzire repült. Azonnal visszahúztam magamhoz Zabimarut, kardom pedig engedelmesen a testem köré tekeredett.

Láttam, ahogy remegő kezeit maga alá támasztja és lassan talpra áll.

- Ez mi a franc volt? – kérdezte halkan, de ahhoz még épp elég hangosan, hogy meghallhassam. – Ezt miért rejtegetted előlem?

- Nem rejtegettem, hülye! – vágtam rá hangoskodva. – Mondtam már, hogy nem hagytál időt a bemutatásra.

- Te tényleg egy hatalmas idióta vagy! – üvöltött vissza. – Megölhettelek volna!

- De nem tetted.

Döbbenetében nem reagált semmit a feleletemre, csak bámult rám hatalmas szemeivel.

- Azt hiszed nyerésre állsz? – hördült fel hirtelen. – Azt hiszed, csak mert van egy ilyen képességed, legyőzhetsz engem?

- Nem hiszem – feleltem erővel a hangomban. – Tudom, hogy így lesz.

- Dögölj meg! – rivallt vissza és egy gyors mozdulattal a kardja felé lendült, így félig a hátát mutatva nekem.

Szinte azonnal támadást kezdeményeztem, de mielőtt a hatalmas fogak elérhették volna őt, felkapta a kardját és a Sonidója segítségével elugrott csapásom elől. Egy pillanatra megtorpant és komoly tekintettel bámult rám vörös íriszeivel, majd hihetetlen gyorsaságával elém érkezett. Hatalmas elhivatottság sugárzott belőle és egy erőteljes csapással indított. Elugrottam előle, így pengéje csak Ban Kaiom felületét érte. A mozdulatom közben meglendítettem a karom, minek következtében fegyverem a feje felé lendült. Majdnem sikerült elkapnom, de nem estem kétségbe. Valahogy éreztem, hogy hová menekül a csapásom elől. A fejem szinte teljesen üresnek bizonyult, mentesnek minden gondolattól. Csak azt tudtam, hogy le kell őt győznöm, bármi áron. A hatalmas kígyótest előrelőtt a nő felé, majd a megfelelő időpontban egy vörös robbanás tört ki a csontfogak között, telibe találva az arrancárt. Idegesen figyeltem őt. Tudtam, hogy a támadás van elég nagy erejű ahhoz, hogy súlyos sérüléseket okozzon neki.

Láttam, ahogy a porba vetül a teste, majd feláll a távolban. Megragadta hosszú katanáját és egy lassú mozdulattal a mellkasa vonalába emelte. Karját kinyújtotta és csuklóját elfordította, minek következtében a markolat elmozdult, a penge pedig a saját testével került szemben, pontosan merőlegesen a mellkasára.

- Vége van, Renji! – kiáltott oda hozzám. – Jó volt játszadozni veled, de most mindennek véget vetek.

- Mit művelsz? – üvöltöttem vissza. Csak azt láttam, ahogy megrántja a kezét, a kard pedig a testébe hatol. – NE! – szakadt ki a torkomból öntudatlanul. Nem értettem, mi történik. Ilyen hirtelen és ilyen módon kiszállni a játszmából teljességgel lehetetlen!

Hátravetült a feje, a fegyvere pedig szinte eltűnt kulcscsontja alatt. Alig egy tizedmásodperc múlva fényesség támadt a teste körül, a nyaka felől pedig vad, vakító lángok csaptak fel. Az örök éjszakában hirtelen nappalfény támadt, amit alig bírtam elviselni. Az arcom elé kellett kapnom a karjaimat.

Hatalmas hő keletkezett, szinte azonnal izzadásra késztetve a bőrömet, a levegő pedig olyan szárazzá vált, hogy a torkom kaparni kezdett. A légzés is nehezebb feladatnak bizonyult, mint előtte.

A fény pedig eltűnt.

Kissé hunyorogva kerestem meg tekintetemmel ellenfelemet, amikor pedig észrevettem őt, ereimben meghűlt a vér. Kissé ingatagon állt lábain, de olyan mérhetetlen erő sugárzott belőle, hogy remegni kezdtek a kezeim. Megváltozott. Világos tincseiből sötét, démoni szarvak buktak ki, nyakát feketeség borította, amelynek nyúlványai az állát és arca alsó részét is elérték, míg a kulcscsontja felett valami apró fénypont látszott – mint egy medalion. Alsókarjáról eltűnt a maszk maradványa, jelezve az ereje kiteljesedését. Kezeit furcsa szögben tartotta. Alig bírtam abból a távolságból rájönni, vajon miért is, de aztán észrevettem, hogy karmok növekedtek ujjai hegyén, élesen meredezve.

- És még te beszéltél az erőm eltitkolásáról? – szóltam oda keserű, erőltetett vigyorral, próbálva leplezni, hogy mennyire megrendített az ereje. Szinte izzott a levegő. A bőrömön azonnal kis cseppekben folyt le az izzadtság. Arra gondoltam, hogyha nem is győz le, a végén még kiszáradásban múlok ki. Milyen szánalmas egy halál lenne…

- Aizen-sama nem szerette volna, ha az Emberi világban használjuk a teljes erőnket, mert még idő előtt pusztítanánk el az embereket – jött a felelet kissé fenyegető éllel. – De most Hueco Mundóban vagyunk. Azt teszek, amit akarok.

- Mert amúgy Aizen pincsikutyája vagy?

Azonnal éreztem, hogy nem jó dolog packázni vele, de egyszerűen kitörtek belőlem a szavak.

- A magam ura vagyok!

Borzasztóan hangosan hallatta hangját, üvöltése nyomán pedig lángok csaptak ki a kezeiből. Az egész teste vörös aurában égett, a levegő pedig egyre szárazabbá vált, mintha a porzó homok nem nehezítette volna meg a dolgomat eddig is.

- Ó, igen? – vágtam vissza, megszorítva Zabimarut. – Most is azért akarsz megölni engem, mert Aizen erre utasított!

- Azért foglak kinyírni, mert egy mocskos halálisten vagy!

Felsőtestét egy kicsit behajlította, alsókarjait könyökei magaslatába emelete. Támadni készült. Hamarosan robbant.

- Akkor miért hagytál életben az első harcunk után, mi?!

Velőt rázó ordítás hallatszott, szinte állatias, lidércies felhanggal. Felém vetette magát, de még a hihetetlen gyorsasága sem használt ellenem teljesen, hiszen magam is jó vagyok villámlépésben, ha kidouban nem is.

Elugrottam a támadása elől és a fegyveremet feléje lendítettem, amikor is hatalmas tűzrobbanás támadt. Ereje messzire repített, a Ban Kaiom felülete pedig megfeketedett hevességétől. El sem akartam hinni, hogy lehet ennyire pusztító dologra képes. Olyan volt, mintha az erős Ceróját lángokból rakta volna össze és kénye-kedve szerint tudná irányítani azt a kiszámíthatatlan képességet.

- Dögölj meg, halálisten!

Csak úgy ömlöttek mindenfelé a lángok, nehézkesen tudtam védekezni. Megégett a testem, a tüdőm kiszáradt, a vakító fénytől alig láttam valamit. Szinte megbénultam a hatalmas erő miatt, de nem akartam hagyni magam. Nem akartam feladni, veszíteni és bajban hagyni a társaimat. Hiába gyengültem le, mindig felálltam újra. Az ösztöneimre hagyatkozva tettem meg minden lépést, lendítettem meg fegyveremet és próbáltam túlélni, de az elsöprő erő ledöntött lábaimról, szint leolvasztva rólam az egyenruhámat. A kendőm és a hajamat összefogó madzag elporladt a pusztító erőtől, pár tincsem pedig az arcomba hullott beleragadva a fájó, égési sebeimbe. Mellkasom szinte szabaddá vált, ahogy leégett rólam a ruha, láthatóvá téve számomra, hogy vöröslöttem a sebektől és az ezer helyen kiserkenő véremtől.

A vérveszteség, vagy a hatalmas forróság kihatása az agyamra lehetett az oka annak, hogy a további eseményekre igen hézagosan emlékeztem csupán. Próbáltam védekezni és támadni is, de ő minden tekintetben fürgébbnek és erősebbnek bizonyult nálam, holott ő is komoly sérüléseket szerzett a bombám által. Ráadásul neki ott voltak az emésztő lángjai.

A tűz, amely a kezei fölött lebegett elképesztő sebességgel, egy régi emléket ébresztett fel bennem. Még gyerekek voltunk akkoriban és a Peremvidék hetvennyolcadik körzetében, Inuzuriban tengettük egyforma napjainkat. Halványan jelent meg előttem a kép. A nevető barátaim arca, ahogy a sötétben, a Hold fénye alatt ücsörgünk. Beszélgetni szerettünk volna, ezért gyertyát égettünk, hogy fényénél láthassuk egymást. Aztán egyszercsak az egyik idősebb fiú megelégelte a tevékenységünket, fogta a poharát és a gyertyánkra csapta. Hangosan csattant a földön a tárgy, majd pár másodperc múlva erélyesen felemelte az edényt és visszasétált aludni. Fehér füst szállt fel a kanócról, ahogy a madzag gyenge, narancssárga fénnyel izzott előttünk.

- _Fedd le_ – suttogtam magamnak az emlék hatására.

A testemet elborító fájdalom, ha másra nem is, legalább arra jó volt, hogy éberen, az eszméletemnél tartson. A kirobbanó tűz bár elvakított, azt legalább jelezte, hogy ellenfelem pontosan hol is helyezkedik el. Többre nem volt szükségem.

Amikor a legközelebb felordított dühe hevében, nem késlekedtem tovább.

- És most legyőzlek – suttogtam erőtlenül, de hangomat még saját magam sem hallottam, mivel elnyomta Kikyou elsöprő erejének zaja. Egy megérzésre hagyatkozva lendítettem előre Zabimarut és elhivatottságom jeleként olyan rekedtes üvöltés szakadt ki torkomból, hogy egy pillanatra nem ismertem fel, nem hittem el, hogy hozzám tartozik.

Sikerült kikerülnöm a lángjait, a kardom pedig parancsomnak engedelmeskedve a teste köré tekeredett. A rétegek között tűz csapott ki, de végül teljesen lezártam őt, majd azonnal szorítottam a kötésen, aztán, ha lehet még jobban. Fojtott üvöltés szökött fel a torkából, de mindez hamarosan elhalt, én pedig gyengén lihegve, bágyadtan eresztettem el a kardomat, aki engedelmesen, lazítva a szorításon elengedte ellenfelemet.

Remegő testem nem bírta tovább, térdre zuhantam. Láttam, ahogy Kikyou eszméletlenül a Ban Kaiomra dől, de bizonyos voltam benne, hogy életben maradt.

Nem tudnám őt megölni. Túl nagy az ereje, hogy képes legyek rá, ráadásul valamiért szimpátiát is ébresztett bennem. Fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy miért.

- He… Győztem.

Halvány mosolyra húzódtak ajkaim, majd a homokba dőltem. A testemet mardosó fájdalom végre megszűnt, száraz szájpadlásomhoz pedig azonnal por tapadt.

Nem telt bele pár percbe sem, hogy elveszítsem az eszméletemet.

.

.

* * *

Remélem nem lesz nagyon zavaró, hogy ugrálok a történetben és néha a jelent viszem tovább, néha meg a múltat. De már nem tudom megváltoztatni az írásmódot, mert a fanfiction elkészült és lezárásra került ^^" Összesen 12 fejezetes lesz, ahogy a Faceless is volt. (Egy másik történetem is ennyi fejezetet tartalmazott. Engem üldöz ez a szám oO" De hogy miért van ez...)


	4. A mi szenvedésünk

Szerintetek idegesítő, vagy inkább a sztorit feldobó tényező, hogy idézeteket rakok az elejére? ^^"  
Mindenesetre, hogy ezt elkezdtem, nem volt előre elhatározott, sőt, csak egy véletlen volt. Aztán megtetszett a dolog, és minden későbbi fejezethez is választottam két-két sort.

Remélem, tetszeni fog! :)

* * *

**A mi szenvedésünk**

„_Sokat szenvedtem s belém szeretett, _

_Én meg belé, mert szánta szenvedésem."_

_- William Shakespeare_

_._

_._

A Vasto lordok legkülönlegesebb jellemvonása, hogy képesek voltak teljes mértékben hátrahagyni állatias, fenevadszerű mivoltukat. Amikor egy szellem léleklánca felemészti magát, a személy _megbukik_. Alávaló szörnyeteggé változik, aki létezésének egyetlen célja minél több ártatlan lelket bekebelezni és őrületig gyilkolni a magamfajtákat. Az ember azt hinné, ebből a mély pöcegödörből nincs kiút, a lecsúszottak pedig nem hagyhatják hátra teljesen ezt a szörnyűséges formát, ám az arrancárok bebizonyították a Téli háború alatt, hogy ez nem így van. Igaz, még mindig megpróbáltak minket megölni, de a cél és a mód is jelentős mértékben változott, ami az intelligencia visszanyerésére utalt.

Ám egyesek úgy tartják, még ezek a lények is visszafejlődhetnek a régi, szörnyű mivoltukká, ha korábbi indokaikat – mint például Aizen abszolút szolgálatát – elveszítik. Hát ezért is rettegtek ennyire Kikyoutól. Nem csupán a hatalmas ereje riasztotta meg őket, hanem a lehetőség, hogy az ígéretem ellenére elveszíti a kontrollt és öldökölni kezd. Hiszen aki gyilkossá lett, gyilkos marad mindörökre.

De nem ő.

A legtöbb arrancar borzasztóan viselte volna fogságba esését, vagy a szégyentől, esetleg félelemtől maga vetne véget életének, mintsem egy halálisten rendelkezzen felette. Ám Kikyou még ebben is a kivételek közé tartozott. Az erős vasrácsok ketrecként funkcionáltak, mintha valóban csak egy bezárt állat lett volna, de a kis izgalmon kívül – mivel tartott tőle, hogy hamarosan halálra ítélik – semmilyen jelét nem mutatta ellenszegülésnek.

Amikor elindultam meglátogatni őt, akkor is így viselkedett. Elzárták a külvilágtól, ő pedig pihenőnek fogta fel az egészet. Széles cellájában csupán egy bútor állt, az ágya, ezen fekve olvasgatott, amíg azt várta, hogy történik-e vajon valami vele aznap.

Érkeztemre felpillantott. Vörös szemei nyugodtan, szinte álmosan meredtek rám, ám amikor fel is fogta, hogy valóban én érkeztem, egy gyorsabb mozdulattal lerakta a kötetet és lehúzta magáról a takarót. Kissé ingatagon, gyengén lépkedett meztelen talpain, mellkasán pedig szorosan összefogta fehér yukatáját, amelyet viseletre adtak neki. Arca a szokásosnál is világosabbnak tűnt, amit még jobban kiemeltek feketén táskás szemei. Ám még így, meggyötörten is ő volt a leggyönyörűbb teremtmény számomra Seireiteiben, vagy akár Hueco Mundóban is.

Amíg arra vártam, hogy az egyik őr a megfelelő kidou segítségével kinyissa a komplikált zárat, ő odaért a rácsokhoz, minek következtében még több fény vetült a testére. A sötétbe való bezártság és a lélekenergiájának folyamatos és igen erőteljes megcsapolása teljesen leszívta őt. Már jó ideje, több hét óta tartották ott fogva, amíg elégséges döntést hoznak a sorsáról, márpedig Kikyou élete – vagy halála – volt a legvitatottabb téma a városban. Több kapitányi gyűlés is elsődleges kérdéssé tette ezt, én pedig sokszor tanúskodtam, vagy beszéltem a dologról ez idő alatt.

- Renji. – Hangja halkan és rekedtesen szólt, mégis éreztem benne a régi ereje maradékait. Még nem tudták megtörni őt.

- Szia – válaszoltam hasonló erővel. Számra halvány mosoly húzódott, majd amikor az ajtó kitárult, beléptem a sötét, kihalt helyiségbe és gyengéden a karjaimba zártam őt. Kezeivel a lehető legszorosabb ölelésben részesített, amire képes volt, arcát pedig fáradtan bújtatta a vállamba.

- Ma sokáig elvoltál – suttogta.

- Igen.

Gyengén eltoltam magamtól, de el nem engedtem.

- Viszont meg volt rá az okom. Szeretnél kimenni pár órára?

Nem bírtam megállni a vigyorgásomat, amikor megláttam a felvidult arcát. Mintha egy kis szín is költözött volna belé, ám ez az állapot hamarosan elmúlt.

- Nem szabad – rázta meg a fejét.

- És ha én szereztem neked engedélyt?

Fürkészően tekintett rám, de nem magyarázkodtam tovább. Kézen fogtam és magam után húztam kifelé, a rácsokon túlra. Alig lépte át a küszöböt, hallottam, ahogy halkan fellélegzett. Ismertem az érzést. Amikor engem végleg kiengedtek a fogdából, én is azt éreztem, mintha egy hatalmas szikla súlyától szabadultam volna meg, és percekig csak arra voltam képes, hogy újra és újra, mélyen beszívjam az éltető levegőt, mint holmi drogot. Úgy döntöttem, meghagyom ezt a pár percet Kikyounak, hogy felfogja, az őrök valóban nem fogják megállítani, hiába meresztenek rá szemeket, sőt, még cipőt is adnak rá.

Már lassan kiértünk az épület fapadlóval borított folyosó- és lépcsőrengetegeiből, amikor először megszólalt.

- Hogy érted ezt el?

Rápillantottam, de ő mereven bámult maga elé. Elég zavarodottnak tűnt. Megszorítottam a kézfejét és elmosolyodva ráztam meg a fejem.

- Találtam magunknak egy támogatót, aki vállalta a felelősséget azért, hogy amíg velem vagy és levegőzöl egy kicsit, ne törjön ki az apokalipszis.

- Ki vállalná a felelősséget _értem_? – Csinos fintorba változtatta az arcát, amin nevetnem kellett, de a kérdésére nem válaszoltam, hiszen tudtam, hogy nem telik bele pár másodpercbe sem, amíg megtudja a választ.

Kitártam a fogda bejárati ajtaját, mire azonnal megcsapott minket az erős lélekenergia érzete. Jól tudtam, hogy a férfi azért nem fogja vissza az erejét, hogy ezzel is kimutassa, nincs ínyére a dolog és a legkisebb mozdulatra is lépni fog, legyen az fenyegető, vagy sem.

Egy darabig csak bámultak egymásra. Kikyou kissé gyanakvóan méregette őt, míg a kapitányom tekintete a szokásosnál egy picivel hidegebbnek tűnt.

- Kapitányúr – szóltam a férfihoz -, ő itt Kikyou Garmendia. Kikyou, a kapitányom, Kuchiki Byakuya.

- Tudom – nyögte be a nő kissé halkan, ám élesen.

- Ne fáradj a formalitásokkal, Renji – szállt be a néma vitába a férfi is. – Essünk túl ezen a tortúrán mihamarabb. – Szinte azonnal sarkon fordult és elindult jobb felé.

- Nem egészen így képzeltem ezt el – súgta oda nekem kissé gúnyosan a vörös szemű.

- Csak így tudtalak kihozni – vágtam vissza mogorván a hálátlanságára. – Ez csekély ár. Örülhetnél egy kicsit jobban is.

- Igazad van – emelte fel a karjait védekezésképpen. – Örülök is.

Rám pillantott, kacéran elmosolyodott, majd a lábujjhegyeire állva gyengéd puszit lehelt a számra. Szinte rögtön utána elvált tőlem és a kapitányom nyomdokaiba lépett. Én pár pillanatig csak bámultam a két alak után, majd sietve felvettem a tempójukat.

Ha jobban belegondolok, mindketten olyan valakik, akiket egyszer, valaha le akartam győzni mindenkinél jobban, végül mégis elengedhetetlen, pótolhatatlan részeivé lettek az életemnek. Őket így, együtt látni, ahogy ellenségeskednek egymással anélkül, hogy a másikra néznének, egyszerre volt valahogy szívmelengető és nevetséges is.

Az, hogy erre a pár órára kihozhassam őt, több napos kérlelést igényelt. Még ma is sokat lobbiztam érte, ezért értem olyan későn a fogdához, hogy mire egyáltalán elhagytuk az épületet, teljesen beesteledett. A Hold erőteljesen világított aznap, az utcákon pedig nem tartózkodott kimondottan sok ember. Ennek ellenére nem voltunk kíváncsiak a meglepett és ijedt tekintetekre, ezért a város szélén lévő gyakorló erdő tövébe értünk, ott pedig egy padra telepedtünk le. A kapitányt nem láttam szemeimmel, de éreztem, hogy valahol mögöttünk lehet a fák között és türelmesen várja, hogy végre befejezzük a kis kiruccanásunkat.

- Ez a régi időkre emlékeztet.

A nő hangjára felkaptam a fejem és rápillantottam. Tekintetével a csillagos eget vizslatta, míg világos kezeit felemelte és egy tincsével játszadozott mellkasa magasságában.

- Mire gondolsz?

- A Holdra – bökött fejével az égitest felé. – Hueco Mundóban örökké éjjel van, de a Hold teljesen más, mint itt.

- Szebb, mint ott?

- Más – ismételte el újra. – Idő kell, hogy megszokjam.

Én is a csillagokra emeltem a tekintetemet.

Milyen fájdalmas is ez. És milyen… rohadtul idegesítő…

Ha legalább egy fajba születünk, minden sokkal egyszerűbb volna, de így? Kikyou meghozta a döntését, vagyis egyet értett velem. Bár nehezen, de elhatározta, ha a Negyvenhatok tanácsa nem végezteti ki, a Tizenhárom őrosztag pedig elfogadja őt, akkor maradna, itt élne közöttünk, szembe nézve a megbélyegezéssel és bárminemű nehézségekkel is, hogy megtegye, amit talán még soha senki. Egy új világba nyitna, megtagadva a lényét.

Gyűlöltem ezt a kialakult helyzetet. Gyűlöltem, hogy ilyen sokáig várakoztattak minket. Gyűlöltem a lehetőségét, hogy az egyetlen nőt, akit valaha szerettem, bármelyik nap kivégezhetik. Gyerekes, de… gyűlöltem magamat is, amiért nem születtem inkább lidércnek.

Nevető hangja kíséretében éreztem meg, ahogy játékosan, bár kissé keményen oldalba üt az öklével. Tekintete megfáradtnak, de ugyanakkor nagyon vidámnak tűnt.

- Mi a baj, kicsi Renji? Nem te mondtad, hogy örülnöm kéne a helyzetnek? Erre te meg itt lógatod az orrodat.

- Ah… igen… - hebegtem mosolyogva és egy hosszú mozdulattal megdörzsöltem a tarkómat, majd kihúztam magam és felé fordítottam a fejem. – Kissé elfáradtam. Nehéz hetek állnak mögöttünk.

- Megértelek – bólintott fintorogva, majd közelebb húzódott hozzám. Csípőnk összeért a padon, ujjait pedig a jobb felkaromra fonta, közel húzódva hozzám. A ruhája borzasztó vékony anyagból készült, ezért minden idomát kiemelte. Erőszakkal elfordítottam róla a tekintetemet, mert nem éreztem helyesnek a dolgot, pláne nem mindezt a kapitányom árgus szemei láttára.

- Ideges vagy? – suttogta a füleimbe halkan, csábosan, ezzel engem az őrületbe kergetve. Bal kezemmel a combomba markoltam, majd az alsó ajkamba haraptam, de ő nem hagyta, hogy megőrizzem nyugodt állapotomat. Direkt csinálta, hiszen tudta, mindig is tudta, hogy mennyire kívánom őt. Közel húzódott hozzám és lehelete az arcom oldalát érte. Vékony ujjait az államhoz érintette és erőszakkal maga felé fordított. Közel tolta az arcát, az orrunk pedig súrolta egymást. Kezeim önkénytelenül, utasítás nélkül megmozdultak és – az erőmegvonás miatti súlyvesztése ellenére is szép – derekára fonódtak. Arcomat a két, hideg tenyere közé fogta és lassan, óvatosan megcsókolt, míg melle a felkaromnak nyomódott. Mikor a sok érzésen felbuzdulva, viszonozni akartam a csókot, ő megtörte az aktust és gonosz mosollyal elhúzódott tőlem. Elégedetlen tekintetem láttán csak felnevetett és gyengéden végigsimított az arcomon. – Ha többet akarsz, intézd el, hogy kiengedjenek a rácsok mögül.

- Ez zsarolás – nyögtem rekedtesen, de ő továbbra is csak kuncogott.

- Az életben néha piszkos trükkök szükségesek ahhoz, hogy elérj valamit.

- Piszkos trükkök? – kérdeztem vissza megfáradt mosollyal.

- Így van.

Lassan a vállamra hajtotta fejét, mire én átfontam a hátán karomat, hogy még közelebb vonhassam magamhoz jelenleg meglepően könnyű és törékeny testét. Elég mozgalmas és szenvedélyes kapcsolatunk cseppet sem bővelkedett az ilyen és ehhez hasonlóan nyugodt pillanatokban, ezért próbáltam megőrizni magamban az érzést, milyen csak ott üldögélni egymásba fonódva az enyhe időjárásban. Minden olyan egyszerűnek tűnt, olyan normálisnak. Mintha nem választott volna el minket egy hatalmas határvonal.

- Ha befejeztétek az enyelgést, ideje lenne visszaindulnunk.

Nem leptek meg a kapitányom szavai, ugyanis éreztem a jelenlétén, hogy közeledik hozzánk. Dühöt kellett volna éreznem, amiért félbe szakított minket, de igazat adtam neki abban, hogy csak eddig maradhattunk. Ha tovább várunk akár egy perccel is, felelősségre vonnak minket érte és bajba kerülhetünk.

Bólintottam a férfi felé, majd felálltam és a kezemet nyújtottam a nőnek. Ő kecsesen a tenyerembe helyezte az övét, majd miközben felállt, futó pillantást vetett a Kuchiki kapitányra. El sem hittem, amit látok. Mintha rivalizálni akart volna vele. Kézen fogtam és lassú léptekkel visszaindultunk a fogda felé, előttünk a kapitánnyal. Úgy éreztem, mintha rosszalkodó tinédzserek lennénk, akiknek a szerelmét felügyelnie kell a társadalomnak.

- Azért jól esett kicsit kinyújtóznom idekint. Köszönöm, Renji – mondta nekem mosolyogva. – És önnek is, Kuchiki kapitány.

A férfi nem válaszolt, még csak meg sem rezdült. Na, nem mintha elvártam volna tőle, de úgy éreztem, hogy a maga módján, a szíve mélyén felelt a kijelentésre. A gondolatra elmosolyodtam.

- Szívesen – fordultam felé és szinte azonnal elvesztem a mélyvörös szempárban. - Remélem, mihamarabb megoldjuk az ügyet és nem kell sokáig ott maradnod.

- Én is – sóhajtotta fáradtan. – Fogalmad sincs róla, milyen idegesítő az a hely.

Ilyen apró, semmitmondó csevegésekkel ütöttük el az időt, hogy kihasználjuk az alkalmat és addig hallhassuk a másik hangját, ameddig csak lehetőségünk adódik rá.

Aztán amikor a rácsok bezárultak, újra elválasztva kettőnket, váltottunk egy utolsó csókot két fémrúd között, majd a kapitányom hideg tekintete láttán inkább elindultam. Reméltem, hogy Kikyou kibírja még egy kis ideig, amíg elintézem a kiszabadítását.

.

.

Hazafelé menet természetesen a kapitány haladt elől, míg én a megfelelő távolságra lemaradva követtem. Gondolataim messze kalandoztak, vissza a fogdába, ezért igencsak meglepett, amikor az éjszaka nyugodt csendjét megtörte a férfi hangja.

- Tényleg odavagy ezért a lidércért.

Pár pillanat erejéig csak próbáltam felfogni a szavait, majd megfelelő választ is igyekeztem adni rá.

- Igen. Fontos nekem.

- Feladod érte a hírneved és az életed. Nem zavar?

- Nem – ráztam meg a fejem dinamikusan, bár tisztában voltam vele, hogy ő ezt nem láthatja háttal nekem. - De… - Kicsit féltem attól, amit készültem kimondani, hiszen a legutolsó alkalommal sem értem el a legjobb célt vele. – Te megértesz engem, igaz, kapitány?

Újfent nem felelt, de hallgatását igennek vettem.

- Tudod, milyen érzés ez az élet. Ezért vállaltad ma értünk a felelősséget, igaz? – Továbbra is csak sétált előre, hangtalanul. Hosszú, fekete tincsei némán lobogtak minden lépésénél.

Az a képtelen ötlet jutott eszembe, hogy azért tette ezt meg értünk, mivel pontosan megérti, hogy min megyünk keresztül. Hisana-san is kirekesztettként érkezett a városba, feladva korábbi életét, Kuchiki kapitány pedig végignézte a szenvedését a betegsége miatt, valamint a lassú leépülését. Talán… talán nem akarja, hogy mi is erre a sorsra jussunk? Tudtam, hogy választ a kérdésemre sosem kaphatok, de azért a gondolat továbbra is ott motoszkált a fejemben hátralévő életünk során. Hiszen a kapitányt mindig is nehéz volt kiismerni.

.

.

* * *

Valamiért nagyon szeretem azt boncolgatni, hogy a Byakuya és Hisana között kialakult kapcsolat miben hasonlít a Renji és Kikyou közöttire. Nem tudnám megfogalmazni, csupán nagyon tetszik a dolog... oO


	5. Halálos szerelem

Nos, itt lenne az ötödik fejezet. Remélem tetszeni fog! :)

* * *

**Halálos szerelem**

„_S ha nem volt még halálos szerelem,_

_Azt akarom, ez halálos legyen."_

_- József Attila_

.

.

Életem legabszurdabb másodperceit, perceit, óráit, napjait és heteit éltem meg akkor, amikor újra és újra találkoztam _vele_ a saját területén. Fogalmam sincs hogyan, de az érzelmek ekkortájt ébredtek fel bennünk. Ekkor szegtük meg azokat a bizonyos íratlan szabályokat, ekkor szerettünk egymásba és ekkor… árultuk el a saját fajainkat kapcsolatunkkal.

Kurotsuchi kapitány heteket töltött azzal, hogy az espada tudós, Szayel Apollo Granz kísérleteit tanulmányozza. Hogy ezt a tevékenységét zavartalanul végezhesse, és az Aizen utasításai nélkül vadállat módjára harcolni vágyó lidércek ne támadják meg minden percben, szüksége volt a segítségünkre. A saját osztagának tagjai minden pillanatban mellette tartózkodtak és a munkájában segítették, a többi osztag harcosai pedig védelmezték őt odakint. Ez egy kockázatos munka volt, ezért rendszeresen sokan mentünk el oda, hogy a Háború vége után már ne veszítsünk embereket és vigyázhassunk egymásra, miközben lidérceket pusztítunk. Bár Kuchiki kapitány és Unohana kapitány ellenezte, én is beálltam ebbe a csapatba. A sérüléseim némileg meggyógyultak, ezért örömmel vállaltam. Minderre csak egy egyszerű okom volt: nem bírtam otthon maradni. Nem bírtam egy futonon feküdni naphosszat, míg a lóti-futi közkatonáink a kívánságaimat lesték, a negyedik osztag tagjai pedig nem törődve a véleményemmel, ápolni próbáltak. Aranyéletnek hangozhat, de én nem bírtam elviselni a szánakozó, vagy éppen dicsérő tekinteteket. Csak egy kis nyugalmat szerettem volna, és valamiféle sugallat miatt úgy éreztem, ezt csak harccal kaphatom meg. Márpedig erre a Lelkek világában nem maradt lehetőségem, így hát átléptem a Gargantát.

Megszámolni sem tudom, hány lidércet végeztem ki ebben az időszakban, de szakadatlanul csináltam. Ez legalább elterelte a gondolataimat. Bár hogy pontosan mit akartam ennyire elfelejteni, arra nem jöttem rá, csupán üres fejre és a lények vérének látványára, mint holmi elmeháborodott.

Egy napon elhagytam a csapatomat és egyedül merészkedtem ki a sivatagba. Tudtam, hogy ez nem jó ötlet, hiszen nem ismerjük a terepet, fogalmunk sem lehet róla, honnan les ránk veszély, ráadásul a halálistenek lélekenergiája nagyon vonzó a lidércek számára, így ők könnyedén ránk találnak. De én vakmerően, eszelősen vágtam neki a feladatnak és minden utamba kerülő szörnyet levágtam, szinte nehézségek nélkül. Olyan voltam, akár egy gép. Ennek előnye a könnyű győzelmeim voltak, míg hátránya, hogy úgy merítettem ki a testem, hogy észre sem vettem, miközben nem védte a hátamat senki sem. Egyszercsak a testem feladta az erőltetett menetet és ott hullottam térdre a világos homokban, a Hold fénye alatt, két hatalmas dűne között. Semmit sem érzékeltem, csak azt, hogy remegek a kimerültségtől és borzasztó, hamu ízű por lepi el a számat.

_Pont, mint akkor. Miután legyőztem őt…_

_._

.

Mikor magamhoz tértem, már nem süvített arcomba a homokot szállító, gyenge szél, távolról pedig nem hallottam a csatazajt, a lények és a társaim kiáltásait, kardok összecsapását. Sőt, semmit sem.

Ott feküdtem egy barlang közepén, egy kemény kőtáblán, amelyet rongyokkal tettek számomra puhává. Kissé fáztam, bőrömön borzongva éreztem meg a levegő enyheségét, ezért azonnal rájöttem, hogy nem takar engem semmi. Nem viselem az egyenruhámat.

Fel akartam ülni, de gyengén kezek értek csupasz mellkasomhoz és nyomtak vissza a kényelmetlen ágyamra.

- Csak óvatosan, nagyfiú! Tartogasd az erődet!

Megismertem a halk, óvatos hangot. Kábán kerestem szemeimmel a tulajdonosát és fedeztem fel alakját közvetlenül mellettem, ahogy a kőtábla szélén üldögél. Fehér arcát világosbarna tincsek keretezték, ahogy gyengéden omlottak vállaira, vörös szemeiben semmiféle vadság nem tükröződött, kezeit pedig nem támadó, hanem gondoskodó szándékkal emelte az arcomhoz. Kellemesen meleg ujjai hideg bőrömhöz értek, majd a homlokomra csúsztak.

- Nem hiszem, hogy beteg vagy, de azért eléggé kiütötted magad. Mit teszel, ha nem én, hanem más valaki talál rád és meg talál enni? – Csipkelődő hangnemét egy kis aggodalom is színezte, de ebben nem voltam teljesen biztos. Hiszen miért is lenne _pont ő_ ideges az állapotom miatt?

Testemet, ahogy a harcok alatt sem, most sem irányította egy gondolat sem, hiszen elmém szinte teljesen kiürült. A gesztusai ellenére ülőhelyzetbe tornáztam magam, míg ő csak meglepetten bámult rám. A mellkasomra tapadó kezeit megragadtam a csuklójánál fogva és megszorítottam végtagjait. Kérdőn húzta fel a szemöldökét, de nem ellenkezett. Csak bámult rám a hatalmas, szép szemeivel, telt és vörös ajkait meglepetten kerekítette el, én pedig nem tudtam semmi másra sem gondolni, csak hogy megérinthessem. Hogy végigsimíthassak szája vonalán, esetleg megcsókolnám. Furcsamód, az egy cseppet sem zavart, hogy testemet csak a szakadt hakamám takarja, mellkasomat pedig pár kötés, míg ő is sokkal lengébben öltözött, mint bármikor, amikor láttam. Csípőjére egy rongyot tekert, ami lábainak csak a felső ötödét fedte, és a combja feléig sem ért le. Hasát továbbra is megmutatta, ám dekoltázsa most mélyebben kibukott a felsőjéből, mint a harcaink alatt.

Fogalmam sem volt, hogy mi történik velem.

- Mi az? – kérdezte borzasztóan halkan, szinte suttogva. Ezzel az őrületbe tudott volna kergetni úgy is, ha nem lettem volna ilyen különös állapotban. Arcát lassan közelebb tolta, majd, amikor már csak tíz centiméter választotta el orrainkat, mellei pedig a karomnak nyomódtak, újra megszólalt. – A nagyfiú férfivá szeretne válni?

- Segítettél – mondtam hasonlóan erőtlenül, bár még mindig kissé zavaros fejjel. Szemeimet alig bírtam nyitva tartani.

- Még sem hagyhattalak ott – mosolyodott el.

- Ott hagyhattál volna… – Keményen bólintottam és még erősebben megszorítottam a csuklóit. Talán még fájdalmat is okoztam neki ezzel, de meg sem rezdült. –… meghalni.

- Ó, az igazán nagy pazarlás lett volna.

Éreztem a bőrömön a leheletét és kerek derekát a combomnak nyomódni. Mi _ez_ az érzés?

- De most pihenj, Renji!

Elhúzódott tőlem és kivonta karjait az enyéimből. Egy csábos vigyorral felállt, majd a barlang másik végébe sétált valamiért, míg én csak erőtlenül visszafeküdtem és a kecsesen ringó csípőjét, és a testét alig takaró rongyokat bámultam.

Bizonyára lázam lehetett.

.

.

Pár óra múltán már elég erőt éreztem magamban arra, hogy felüljek a kényelmetlen, gerincemet nyomó fekhelyemen és az alig pár méterre lévő nőt nézhessem. Egy sziklán üldögélt és engem bámult szórakozott tekintettel. El sem hittem, amit csináltunk. Csak néztük egymást, és ha valamelyikünk hirtelen elmosolyodott, halkan szinte nevetni kezdtünk. Egy háború és vér áztatta vidéken ez a fajta ártatlanság túlságosan is nyugodtnak tűnt. Főleg kettőnk között, akik nem egy, kegyetlen csatát vívtunk egymással.

- Hamarosan visszamész, igaz? – törte meg a csendet, kinyújtóztatva elmacskásodott tagjait és felállt. Rongyruhája kissé meggyűrődött és lejjebb csúszott derekán, még többet megmutatva hasából.

- Vissza kell mennem – feleltem fásultan. – De nem akarok.

Meglepetten nézett rám és csípőre tett kézzel döntötte meg a fejét a jobb válla felé, akár egy kíváncsi cica.

- Ezt most nem értem – vonta meg a vállát, majd megigazította a szoknyáját, kicsit szorítva a csomón.

- Nem akarok visszamenni – ismételtem meg egy kicsit erősebben, mire a barlang apró falai visszhanggal válaszoltak. – Bele… fáradtam.

- Gyengék vagytok ti, halálistenek! – vonta meg a vállát.

Hirtelen újra éreztem azt, amit régen. Amikor gúnyolódott velem, vagy a társaimmal, mindig feldühödtem. Szavai most is mély, erős érzelmeket ébresztettek és ezzel a gyors váltással nem tudtam mit kezdeni. Csak egyszeriben eltorzult arccal, ökölbe szorult kezekkel pattantam fel és érkeztem elé villámlépéssel. Testét meglöktem, mire a barlang falának vetült a háta, jobb alkaromat a nyakának támasztottam, így öklendezésre kényszerítve őt, balommal pedig az ő jobb csuklóját szorítottam a válla mellé. Alakom teljesen fölé magasodott.

- Ne mondd ezt! – ordítottam az arcába, hangom pedig ezerszer is visszaverődött a szobában.

Gúnyossá változott erőlködő arca és szélesen, gonoszul elvigyorodott.

- Ezzel most… csak az én szavaimat… támasztottad alá. – Mondata akadozott a levegőhiánytól. – Mindenre felkapod a vizet. Gyenge vagy… Renji.

Nem tudtam felelni, csak még erősebben megnyomtam a légcsövét, mire fájdalmasan kiáltott fel. De akkor sem engedtem el. Végül erőt vett magán és durván ellökött engem. Eltorzult arccal bámult felém, karjait a mellkasa vonalába emelve, készen arra, hogy bármikor támadjon, vagy védekezzen.

- Így segítsen neked az ember, mi? – Sem gúny, sem kacérkodás – csak tömény gyűlölet.

- Te nem vagy ember! – vágtam vissza durvám. Még mindig képtelen voltam a gondolkodásra, szavaimat csak köptem egymás után.

- Tessék? – hördült fel, mire szemeiben újra démoni vadság gyulladt. Láttam rajta, hogy remegve tartja vissza az indulatait, de kész rá, hogy bármikor nekem ugorjon.

- Szörnyeteg vagy! – ordítottam egy hatalmasat, mire szinte azonnal erős karokat éreztem magamon, majd elrepülő testemet a kőfal állította csak meg. Egyenesen a korábbi fekhelyem fölé lökött, arra zuhantam rá. Rám vetette magát és eszelősen ütött, ahol ért, megcélozva a lidércek elleni küzdelemben szerzett sebeimet, fájdalmas üvöltésre késztetve engem.

Csak azt tudtam, hogy a korábbi ölni akarásom újra feltámadt és vérszemet kapva gyűrtem le a fájdalmat és a torkomból kitörő vért, majd ragadtam meg a vállait és gyűrtem az oly törékenynek tűnő, mégis erős testét magam alá. Fölötte térdeltem és tartottam őt vissza, míg még mindig támadni akart engem.

Idegesen vicsorogva bámultuk egymást, és tartottunk szó szerint egy leheletnyi szünetet. Lihegve, remegve néztük a másikat, várva arra, hogy vajon valamelyikünk újra akcióba lép-e, de egyikünk sem mozdult.

- Gyűlöllek – préseltem ki a számon, de hangom szinte elcsuklott a dühtől.

- Meg kellett volna ölnöm téged, amikor volt rá lehetőségem – kontrázott Kikyou, próbálva úrrá lenni az indulatain.

- Akkor tedd meg! – Felemelt hanggal közelítettem az arcához, de ez őt nem rendítette meg egy kicsit sem. Erősen tartotta magát. – Gyerünk! Ölj meg!

- És te? – vágott vissza, felemelve fejét a rongyokról. Szinte összeért az arcunk, de a végtelen megvetés okozta felhő miatt úgy éreztem, mintha kilométerekre lennénk egymástól. – Nem teszel semmit, pedig volt rá alkalmad. Gyűlölsz? Gyűlölj még jobban! Rajta, vágj le, ahogy mindenki mást ezen a kibaszott helyen! – Eszeveszett vicsorgásomra csak még jobban felindult állapotba került. – RAJTA!

Több másodpercig csak hallgattuk, ahogy hangja újra és újra megszólal, lüktet a kicsi barlangban, majd vonásaink lassan, de biztosan kezdtek kisimulni. Kikyou nem törődve a testét a kőlaphoz préselődő karjaimmal, előrenyomakodott és telt ajkait az enyémekre tapasztotta, majd mély, erőszakos csókot kezdeményezett. Testemről mintha egy sziklát görgettek volna le és jó erősen fejbe vágtak volna, egyszerre éreztem magam könnyednek és szédültem végeláthatatlanul. Míg ő vadul csókolt, kezeimet elemeltem a feje mellett satuba fogott csuklóiról a vállaira, ő pedig erősen a hajamba túrt. Tenyereim végigsimítottak a fehér, puha bőrén, egyre lejjebb és a lejjebb, míg nem már a melleit értem. Ő is hasonlóképpen tett. Balját a tincseim között tartotta, de mozgásától a hajamat összefogó madzag kioldódott és egyre több hajfürt kúszott végig a nyakam mellett, az arcomba. Jobbját lejjebb csúsztatta és a mellkasomra nyomta tenyerét, erősen, szinte eltolva magától.

Elég vadul, kielégítetlenül bántunk egymással, a ruhák pedig egyre-másra hullottak a kőpadlóra, míg újra ordításba kezdtünk, ám ezúttal a vágy miatt. Vörös körmei új sebeket vájtak a hátamba, a kötések mellé, ő pedig kiszívott foltokkal gazdagodott végig a testén, de főleg a nyakában.

Egyikünk sem gondolt bele abba, mit is tettünk éppen, csupán az állatias ösztönöknek és kitörő vágynak engedelmeskedtünk, amely majd szétvetett minket. Azon az estén nem csak a testünk, de a lelkünk is eggyé vált, soha többé nem szabadultunk egymás gondolatából. Nem értettem, mi játszódik le bennem, de azt biztosan tudtam, hogy már eddig is túl sokszor járt ő, az _ellenség_ a fejemben, ezek után viszont mindenről a világon csak ő jutott eszembe, csak őrá vágytam, csak őt akartam minden nap minden percében és másodpercében, a kapcsolatunk minden veszélyével és tiltottságával együtt!

De minket nem véletlenül teremtettek két különálló fajnak. Nem véletlenül kellett volna megölnünk egymást, hiszen, ki tudja, mit hoztunk volna létre mi, _együtt_.

Ám akkor ez nem volt fontos. A világon senki és semmi nem volt fontos a számomra, csak egy: Kikyou. És nem értettem, miért…

Már nem értettem semmit sem. Beleszerettem abba, akibe sosem szabadott volna. Akit meg kellett volna ölnöm. Ez a személy olyan dolgokra késztetett, ami ellent mond a társadalmunk és a természet törvényeinek is. Mi együtt, ellent mondtunk mindennek, ami létezik…

.

.

* * *

A statisztikákból leszűrtem, hogy valószínűleg van kemény 5-8 olvasóm... : D Most hozzátok szólnék. Miért tetszik nektek a történetem? Mi ragadott meg benne, hogy az indulás óta követitek? Tetszik-e, nem tetszik-e, vagy csak nincs más olvasnivalótok és ezen rágicsáltok egy kicsit? ^^ Érdekelne a véleményetek is, milyennek gondoljátok a történetet. Ha rossznak, az sem baj, mindenkinek meg van a véleménye, de örülnék pár kritikának, legyen az negatív, vagy pozitív ^^" Most kuncsorgó kis hisztisnek tűnhetek, de tényleg fontos a visszajelzés, hogy tudjam, nem-e felesleges tevékenység feltöltögetni ide a fejezeteket. (Megírni semmiképpen nem volt felesleges, hiszen az egész történet egy ajándék volt egy barátnőm, Klau részére. A kérdés inkább a feltöltést illeti, azt hiszem...)

Ennyi voltam mára. Köszönöm, hogy ezt a fejezetet is végig olvastad és remélem, hogy tetszett! :)


	6. Csillagom

Valamiért ez az idézet, amit ehhez a fejezethez választottam, nagyon megtetszett ^^

* * *

**Csillagom**

„_Csillagokat nézel, szép csillagom. Ég ha lehetnék,_

_Két szemedet nézném csillagom ezreivel."_

_- Platon_

_._

_._

A Lidércek világában eltöltött küldetés ideje alatt továbbra is gyakran elhagytam a csapataimat, magányos farkasként róva a végeláthatatlan sivatagot, de ezúttal az indok megváltozott. Korábban azért tettem így, mert furcsa érzések kavarogtak bennem arról, hogy lidérceket pusztítok ezen a helyen, de miután találkoztam korábbi ellenfelemmel, minden az ellenkezőjére fordult. Ő maga lett az indok, amiért mindent hátrahagytam. A hatalmas gyűlöletem, amelyet iránta tápláltam, szenvedéllyé változott.

Teltek el napok úgy, hogy órákra tűntem el, hogy a társaságát élvezhessem, aztán mielőtt gyanakodni kezdtek volna a társaim, visszatértem köreikbe, Kurotsuchi kapitány védelmére.

Ám előbb-utóbb mindennek vége szakad…

Fáradtan, sóhajtozva fejeztem be az utolsó simításokat a ruházatom helyrehozatalában. Mivel a lábbelim már stabilan a helyére került, felálltam, hogy derekamra köthessem az övemet is. Minden egyes mozdulatomat elnyújtottam, hogy a búcsúzás pillanata minél később érkezhessen el, de végül eljött az idő, amikor már nem várhattam tovább. Gyorsan összekötöttem kibomlott hajamat, majd a dolgom végeztével kiegyenesedtem, kihúztam magam és elmélázva kezdtem el bámulni a barlang fakószürke falát. Ez a hideg, embertelen környezet… Miért hiányzik máris, mielőtt elhagynám?

- Baj van, Renji?

Éreztem, ahogy karjait gyengéden átfonja a derekamon. Mikor lepillantottam, láthattam is a világos bőrt, amely szinte kontrasztot adott a sötét egyenruhám szövetével. Közel szorította testemet magához, fedetlen mellei pedig a hátamnak nyomódtak, felelevenítve az elmúlt, szép órák képeit. Engedtem az erejének és hagytam magamat még pár perc erejéig visszaültetni a rongyokkal kipárnázott ágyra, hogy Kikyou tovább kényeztessen.

- Mennem kell – suttogtam halkan, de ő már újra csak a gondosan megkötött copfommal kezdett játszani, miközben egy mély csókkal fojtotta belém a szót.

- Igen – motyogta a csókba, de nem engedett el. Meztelen testével újra az ölembe fészkelte magát, én pedig hiába élveztem mindezt nagyon, és hiába maradtam volna vele abban a kicsiny helyiségben az örökkévalóságig, az elszakadás elkerülhetetlen volt. Már így is késésben voltam.

- Komolyan, Kikyou.

Szolid erőszakkal toltam el őt magamtól, mire újra megvillogtatta azt a durcás kiscica arcát. Ezzel máskor maradásra bírt volna, most viszont nem értem minderre rá.

- Túl komoly vagy – morogta elégedetlenül. Sóhajtva fonta nyakam köré karjait, de más dolgot nem tett. Tudomásul vette a szándékaimat, bár látszott rajta, hogy nem igen akaródzik eleget tenni nekik.

- Mennem kell… – ismételtem el, de a korábbi elhivatottságom eltűnt.

Miért kellene nekem elmennem? Miért mennék vissza oda, ahol az élet másról sem szól, csak parancsok teljesítéséről és adásáról, harcról, hadgyakorlatokról, beosztottakról, kapitányokról, ellenségekről… Itt és most minden egyszerű, és nem csupán a testiségek érzékeltetik ezt velem. Vele még beszélgetni, vagy veszekedni is sokkal másabb: fesztelenebb és nyugodtabb, mégis élettel telibb. Mellette a valódi önmagam lehetek, aki talán csak kevés ember társaságában jöhetett eddig létre.

Tekintetemet a világos arcra vittem, amelyben szinte égtek a vérvörös szemek és ajkak. Fedetlen felsőteste látványát sosem tudtam igazán megszokni, hiszen ő ezen a részen igencsak elkülönült társaitól. Az apró, vékonyka, ám tagadhatatlanul fekete lyuk a mellei között helyezkedett el, tovább erősítve arrancar mivoltát. Furcsamód, amikor ezt először megláttam, nem tartottam különlegesnek. Valahogy természetesnek hatott, hogy annak bizony ott a helye, ez hozzá tartozik… szépségét még különlegesebbé téve.

- Ha nem akarsz menni, akkor ne menj! – búgta halkan, csábosan, de kissé talán lehangoltan is. Ennek örültem. Persze, nem szívesen hagytam volna el őt, de boldogított a tudat, hogy neki is ugyanakkora szüksége van rám, mint nekem rá. És ez megdöbbentően hihetetlennek hatott.

- Keresni fognak… - feleltem halkan, közelebb nyomakodva az arcához. Összeérintettem homlokainkat, testét pedig közelebb vontam magamhoz.

- Hadd keressenek!

Csak elmosolyodtam. Mindig is szerettem benne, hogy őt rohadtul nem érdekli a világ.

- Vissza fogok jönni – mondtam megmakacsolva magam. Ez az ígéret nem csak neki, hanem önmagamnak is szólt.

- Nem fogsz.

Meglepett a hangjából áradó lemondás. Hát ennyire nem bízik bennem?

- De igen – erősködtem tovább. – Majd meglátod!

Még utoljára megcsókoltam, majd lassan kibontakoztam az öleléséből és felkászálódtam az ágyról.

- Visszajövök. Csak adj egy kis időt!

Búcsút intettem neki és megindultam az ajtónyílás felé, amikor is utánam szólt.

- Renji!

Kérdőn fordultam meg és bámultam az összezavarodott arcába.

- Visszajövök – jelentettem ki komolyan, majd villámlépést használva otthagytam a terepet. Nem késlekedhettem tovább. Aznap nyitották meg a Gargantát, hogy a mi egységünk tagjai visszatérhessenek Seireiteibe, ugyanis a kiküldetésünk véget ért.

.

.

Ironikus minden, amit Kikyou tett velem. Csak Ironikus. Régen gyűlöltem őt, most szeretem. Azelőtt dühöngtem a környezetében, most idegessé válok nélküle. Az a nőszemély igencsak megnehezíti a dolgomat az élet minden területén.

Amikor már a harmadik napomat töltöttem távol Hueco Mundótól, ez az állapot a tetőfokára hágott. Az alsóbb rangú tiszteket és közkatonákat mind szörnyen nehezen kezeltem és a gyakorlatokat is borzasztóan rossz hangulatban vezettem le. Éreztem, hogy ez a viselkedés nem visz vissza abba a hideg barlangba, nem segít a hiányérzetemen, de bárhogy próbálkoztam, nem tudtam túljutni a mellkasomat mardosó érzéstől. Csak akkor felejthettem el igazán az _Ő_ hiányát, ha lehordtam a beosztottjaimat, hiába tudtam, hogy nem helyes.

A harmadik nap estéjén is csak sóhajtozva ültem ki a hálószobám előtti tornácra, mivel a szobámban kissé melegnek éreztem. Jobban tetszett odakint, a kellemes hűvösben ücsörögni. Ahogy ebben a nyugodt állapotban léteztem, gondolataim újra visszavándoroltak a lidérchez. Fogalmam sem volt, hogy miért érzek így. Miért vágyom vissza a karjaiba ennyire, miért vágyom az érintését, miért vágyom a közelségét… miért vágyom őt magát is ilyen irreális mértékben. Túlzásnak éreztem az érzéseimet, hiszen jóformán nem tudunk egymásról semmit sem, mégis jól megértjük a másikat.

Éreztem, hogy közeledik. Hatalmas lélekenergiájának nagy részét elrejtette, ahogy szokta, de az a maradék, kevés erő hidegen lengte körbe testét.

Felpillantottam a kapitányomra, akit meglepő módon elég alulöltözötten láttam. A hajdíszeit nem viselte, fekete tincsei kószán omlottak a vállaira, halálisteni egyenruhája helyett pedig egy egyszerű, férfiakra tervezett, fehér hálóköntöst viselt. Én is ezt hordtam volna, ha nem lettem volna túl lusta átvedleni a napközbeni ruházatomról.

Kimért lépésekkel érzékezett oda mellém és hideg, bár kissé érdeklődő pillantást vetett rám. Tudtam, hogy nem fog leülni mellém, ezért én magam tápászkodtam fel és lehajtott fejjel köszöntem, hiszen teljes meghajlással már nem tartoztam neki minden találkozásunknál, mióta a hadnagyává váltam.

- Jó estét, kapitány.

- Renji. – Ő csak aprót bólintott. Mozdulata szinte észrevehetetlen volt. – Mit keresel ilyen későn idekint?

- Nem tudtam aludni, kapitány – magyaráztam halkan, hogy hangom semmiképpen ne hasson zavaróan az osztag többi tagjára, akik szintén ezen a folyosón pihentek. – Kicsit meleg van a szobámban, ezért gondoltam, kiszellőztetem.

Bizonyítékkép a most is tárva-nyitva lévő ajtóm felé böktem. Ő lassan odafordította a fejét, ám amikor visszanézett rám, szemöldökeit még jobban összehúzta. Különös, de még így, a kapitányi haorija nélkül, lenge öltözetben is tekintélyt parancsoló volt a kisugárzása.

- Panasz érkezett rád – jelentette ki hirtelen. Hangja erősen, mély tónusban csengett.

- Tudom. – Szinte reflexből vittem tekintetemet a padlóra, lábai elé, fejemet pedig lejjebb hajtottam. – Elnézést, megpróbálok legközelebb odafigyelni erre.

- Szóval tudod, hogy mit kifogásolnak a viselkedésedben.

- Igen – bólintottam sietve, majd felkaptam a tekintetemet. – Dolgozni fogok rajta. Elnézést, kapitány.

- Van valami különösebb oka ennek a kiállhatatlan magatartásnak, amit mostanában tanúsítasz?

Félve haraptam az alsóajkamba. Oka az van, de nem lenne célszerű kikotyogni. Ha megtudnák, milyen kapcsolatba kerültem az ellenséggel – még ha legyőzött ellenfélről is van szó -, Isten tudja, mit tennének velem. Talán el is tanácsolnának.

- Nehéz lekötnöm az energiáimat – böktem ki végül. – Izgatottnak érzem magam kapitány… Esetleg, nem mehetnék vissza még egyszer Hueco Mundóba?

A férfi értetlenül, hideg tekintettel méregetett. Sokáig nem szólalt meg, ezért több másodperces szünet állt be a beszélgetésünkbe, ami hatalmas súllyal nehezedett rám.

- Visszamenni?

- Igen – bólintottam, majd rögtön hátrább léptem egy kicsivel, hogy meghajolhassak előtte. – Kérlek!

- Szóval úgy gondolod, a lidércek pusztítása lenyugtatna téged?

- Igen – feleltem, továbbra sem egyenesedve fel. Szemeimet összeszorítottam a nagy koncentrálásban, ahogy azért fohászkodtam, hogy beleegyezzen.

- Menj, ha szeretnél.

Válasza hallatán kérdőn sandítottam fel rá, de ő akkor már megfordult és hangtalan lépésekkel, kimérten visszasétált a hálószobájába. A hangja érdektelenül csengett, de biztos volna benne, hogy nem csupán kedvességből engedélyezi nekem ezt a második kiruccanást. Nem hiszem, hogy készült volna bármire is, de valami azt súgta, hogy ha más nem, gyanakszik rám. Azt persze tudtam, hogy nem hiszi, hogy összeszűrtem a levet egy lidérccel – erre még én magam sem gondolnék fordított helyzetben -, de valamit megsejthetett.

_Vigyáznom kell_ – gondoltam sóhajtozva.

De ez már nem számított. Visszaengedtek Kikyouhoz, és ha csupán rövid időt is tölthetek ott el vele, minden pillanatát ki kell majd használnom.

Apró, kissé fáradt mosoly ült ki ajkaimra, majd tekintetemet inkább a sötét égboltra emeltem. A csillagmilliárdok között ott világított a hatalmas égitest, a Hold, fényével szinte meglepően világossá változtatva az udvart.

Vajon ő is látja ezt? Vajon ő is ugyanazt bámulja most, mint én?

_Ha igen, ez egy üzenet. Hallod, Kikyou? Hamarosan vissza fogok menni!_


	7. Kikyou

Először is: **Nira**, köszönöm szépen a kommentedet! :') Nagyon boldoggá tett. (Én már csak ilyen egyszerű ember vagyok. Könnyű felvidítani, vagy összezúzni a kedvemet egy másodperc alatt.) Remélem, nem csalódsz majd a későbbi eseményekben sem és végig követed a történetet.

Másodszor: Ezennel beléptünk a _Vivere Militare Est_ második felébe. Ez alatt azt értem, hogy ezen kívül még öt fejezetet fogok feltölteni. Remélem, hogy mind tetszeni fognak nektek!

* * *

**Kikyou**

„_Szálljon szemedre és szívedre álom! -_

_Bár én szállhatnék oda lepkeszárnyon!"_

_- William Shakespeare_

_._

_._

Nem bírtam a falak néma fehérségét és a fapadló tökéletes csillogását bámulni, míg odabentről kiszűrődtek a beszélgetést jelző fojtott zajok. Bár megígértem neki, hogy odakint maradok, amíg a tárgyalás véget nem ér, tehetetlenségemben inkább a díszes udvar pázsitján sétálgattam a cseresznyefák árnyékában.

Mielőtt elválasztottak volna minket egymástól, még utoljára szorosan megöleltem vészesen legyengült testét és ökölbe szorult kezekkel figyeltem, ahogy az őrök érzelemmentes arccal, a felkarjánál fogva magukkal hurcolják. Gyűlöltem, ahogy kezelték őt, még ha Kikyou „csak" egy lidérc is. Először azt éreztem helyesnek, ha én is bemegyek a tárgyalására, de már csak azért sem tehettem meg, mert nem engedélyezték. Bár jobb is így. Jobb, hogy nem tudom meg azonnal az ítéletet, hiszen ha a dolgok rosszul sülnek el, a végén még valami meggondolatlant tettem volna, sutba vágva a Hatodik osztag becsületét, a kapitányom tekintélyét… s talán még az életemet is.

Furcsamód, ahogy ott járkáltam a fák között, nem rohamoztak meg az emlékek. Nem gondoltam vissza minden boldog percre, amit együtt töltöttünk, ahogyan a harcokra és a szenvedésre sem, amelyet egymásnak okoztunk. Semmi nem jutott eszembe, csak üres tekintettel bámultam a zöldellő világot, ahogy a távolban, a gyakorlópályákon a tisztek edzést tartanak, ahogy a tőlem jobbra elhelyezkedő tanácsterem ajtaját két őr vigyázza, ahogy a madarak csicseregve repkednek az ágak között…

Minden nyugodt, csendes és megszokott volt.

Hát épp ez volt benne a borzalmas.

Miért nem éreztem semmit sem? Tombolnom kellett volna, hiszen nem kizárt, hogy aznap megszületik a döntés, miszerint kivégeztetik azt a személyt, akit a legjobban szeretettem eddigi életem során. Miért nem aggódtam? Miért nem próbáltam megtenni bármit, hogy mentsem a menthetőt, hogy segíthessek neki. De én csak sétálgattam ott, szépen, nyugodtan, várva a szavakra. Természetesen aggódtam érte, de úgy éreztem, ennél sokkal felindultabb lehetnék, hát miért nem vagyok az?

Erős lélekenergia közeledtét éreztem. Már arra gondoltam, megint a kapitányom tűnik fel, ahogy ebben a helyzetekben szokott, de legnagyobb meglepetésemre nem így történt. Amikor oldalra fordultam, hogy kifejezéstelen pillantásommal a közelgő férfit illessem, a hosszú fekete haj helyett fehéret láttam magam előtt.

- Sejtettem, hogy itt talállak.

- Ukitake kapitány?

Kedvesen mosolygott rám és a megfelelő távolságot megtartva meg is állt. Tekintetét a mellette álló fára vitte és gyengéden a törzsre vitte a kezét, mintha végig simítana rajta.

- Mit keres itt, uram? – tettem fel a kérdést halkan.

- Tudod, régebben, amikor Kyoraku és én még fiatalok voltunk, gyakran bóklásztunk erre felé. – Nem értettem a férfit. Hirtelen teljesen témát váltott, ráadásul azt sem tudtam, mire is akar kilyukadni. – A betegségem miatt nyugodt környezetre volt szükségem és ez a kicsiny kert pont megfelelt a célra. Itt sosincs tömeg. – Végül tekintetét elvitte a zöldellő levelű ágakról és rám pillantott. – Nem csak az ember testét, de a lelkét is képes meggyógyítani. Talán ezért vagy itt most te is.

- Nem hinném – ráztam meg a fejemet. – Korábban nem ismertem ezt a helyet. Most sétálok itt először.

- Úgy gondolom, tudat alatt is magához vezethetett ez a szép környezet. Odabent, a városban mindenfelé csak épületeket látni, az erdők pedig csupán egyhangú fasorokkal vannak tele. Virágos kerteket alig talál az ember manapság. Régen több volt.

- Nem szeretem a virágokat, Ukitake kapitány.

- Ne jelentsd ki ezt olyan hirtelen – nevette el magát a férfi kedvesen. – Gyere, Abarai!

Még mindig furcsálltam a viselkedését, de végül követtem őt. Amint kiértünk a fák gyűrűjéből, egy gyengén kitaposott, földjárdára érkeztünk. A járda széleit kövekkel elhatárolt virágágyások keretezték, különböző színekben pompázva. Volt ott narancssárga, sárga, vörös, néhol rózsaszín. A szín kavalkád egyáltalán nem bizonyult soknak a szemem számára, sőt, kimondottan szépnek találtam őket. Aztán a járda végül összefutott kettő másikkal is, amelyek így közrefogtak egy kör alakú, széles virágágyást. A szirmok mindegyike sötétlilán, szinte kéken pompázott, a földet és leveleiket kitakarva.

- Tetszik? – kérdezte a kapitány.

Én csak tétován bólintottam, majd a férfire pillantottam.

- Tudod a nevét? – Mikor megráztam a fejemet, kedélyesen mesélni kezdett. – Kínai harangvirág. – Egy pillanatra lefagytam. Olyan ismerősnek hatott az elnevezés. Tudtam, hogy hallottam már ezelőtt, és valamiért a tompa emlék gombóccá gyűrte a gyomromat. – De a köznyelvben hívják másképp is – folytatta a férfi. - Kikyou.

Egy pillanatra elkerekedtek a szemeim, majd elkaptam a tekintetemet a férfiról. _Miért mond nekem ilyeneket? _

- Jól érzed magad?

- Nem – fújtattam halkan. Nem érzem jól magam. Borzalmasan vagyok, de még mindig nem szenvedem eléggé. Minta teljesen érzéketlen lennék, pedig az egész ügy cseppet sem közömbös a számomra. – Ezért jött ide, kapitány?

- Hogy érted? – Bár nem néztem rá, szinte láttam magam előtt az összezavarodott tekintetét.

- Még ön is helytelennek tartja a kapcsolatomat… _vele_, igaz?

- Az, hogy mindez helyes vagy helytelen-e, nem az én tisztem eldönteni. – Óvatosan felpillantottam rá és a halvány, kedves mosolyával találkoztam. Hogy bír mindig ilyen kedélyes maradni? – Ahogy ez Kuchiki kapitány, vagy a Negyvenhatok tanácsának joga sem, hogy ítélkezzen feletettek. Itt már csak azon folyhat a vita, hogy itt maradjon-e.

- De… itt nem maradhat – jelentettem ki összeszoruló torokkal. Pontosan tudom, hogy nem engednék meg. A Tanács tagjai mind gyáva férgek. Gyűlölik és félik is a veszélyt. Lehetetlen, hogy beleegyezzenek ebbe. – És vissza sem mehet. Márpedig akkor… akkor… ki fogják őt…

- Nyugodj meg!

Éreztem, ahogy csöndesen közelebb lép hozzám és jobb tenyerét a vállamra teszi, ujjaival pedig gyengéden megszorít.

- Ne gondolj minderre ilyen negatívan! Még az is lehet, hogy…

- Mégis hogy lehet ennyire biztos benne? – fakadtam ki teljesen. Odébb léptem, lelökve magamról a kezét és dühödten kiáltottam rá, akár egy hisztis fiú, ráadásul a kapitány rangban jóval fölöttem is állt. Borzasztóan viselkedtem. – Mit tud maga?

Kitörésem idejére meglepetten bámult rám, ám amikor lihegve elhallgattam, megint elmosolyodott, de elveszett belőle a jóindulat. Talán ez a gesztus már csak megszokás volt neki. Már nem éreztem benne a magabiztosságot sem.

- Bízz, Abarai.

- Te-tessék?

_Még hogy bízzak? _

Éreztem, hogy a szemeim bizseregni kezdenek, ezért azonnal elfordultam a férfitól és káromkodva töröltem le a kitörni készülő cseppeket. El sem hittem. Még a végén bőgni is elkezdek, mint holmi idióta? Az lehetetlen… csak lehetetlen…

- Elnézést… - motyogtam oda és sietve ellépdeltem a Tizenharmadik osztag vezetője elől. Utam újra vissza, a fák közé vezetett. Mire beértem korábbi helyemre, csak úgy patakzottak a könnyeim, testem pedig remegni kezdett. Lábaim oly mértékben meggyengültek, hogy jobb kezemet egy fa törzsének kellett támasztanom, míg balommal az arcomat dörzsöltem.

„_Akár itt és most végezhetnél velem. Legalább a te pengéd által halnék, nem valami vadidegen, töketlen halálisten remegő fegyvere fejezne le." – _Ezt még Kikyou mondta, nem sokkal az után, hogy Seireitei városába menekítettem. Akkor nagyon megbotránkoztam rajta és biztattam a nőt, hogy ez semmi esetre sem történhet meg, mert nem fogom engedni… De mit tehetek én a kapitányok és a Tanács ellen? Egyáltalán tettem én bármit is? Semmi sem jutott eszembe. Talán tényleg nem segítettem a sorsát sehogyan sem. Talán én lököm őt a pengék elé…

Egyszeriben megéreztem a fájdalmat, amelyért korábban fohászkodtam. Már igenis aggódtam a helyzetért és féltettem Kikyou életét. Már izgultam, hogy vajon hogy határoznak, de egyúttal borzasztóan éreztem magam, mert tudtam, nem tehetek semmit, bármi történjék. Ha… ha úgy döntenek, végig kell néznem, ahogy a szemem előtt gyilkolják meg.

_Ha úgy döntenek… végig is fogom nézni? _

_Fogok valamit tenni? _

_Ha úgy döntenek…_

Hangtalan zokogásban törtem ki. A fa tövébe zuhantam, mivel testem teljesen elgyengült. A könnyek végeláthatatlanul folytak ki szemeimből és már annyi erő sem maradt bennem, hogy a karomat felemeljem, csupán kitátott szemekkel bámultam a fölém magasodó, vastag lombkoronát. Légzésem szabálytalannak, ugyanakkor meglepően halknak bizonyult

_Úgy döntenek…?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Remélem, hogy tetszett ez a fejezet és nagyon örülök, hogy ezt is elolvastad! ^^


	8. Újra elveszíteni

Néha elgondolkodom rajta, hogy vajon megfelelő-e a korhatár, amit bejelöltem. A másik oldalon 18-as karikát raktam a történethez, de úgy gondolom, azt a viszonylag kevés erotikus jelenetet nem írom meg bántó részletességgel és csúnya szavak is csak elvétve találhatóak. Szóval ide végül is T került. Vagy talán még ez is túlzás? Csak nem...  
A Vivere Militare Est szerintem kevésbé durva, mint a Testbeszéd c. történetem (legalább egy picit is)... de most nézem, azt is ugyanígy T-be raktam. Lehet, azt fel kellene emelnem M-re? :I

Mindegy. Nem ragozom tovább a felesleges dolgokat. Ha valaki nem találja megfelelőnek a korhatárt - vagy itt, vagy máshol - kérem az jelezze!

* * *

.

**Újra elveszíteni**

„_Illat-e ez, melyet beszivok szomjamban aléltan,_

_S melynél olvadozok, láng-e ez angyali szem"_

_- Vörösmarty Mihály_

_._

_._

Ahogy átszeltem a lidércek végeláthatatlan sivatagát, szívem gyors tempóban kezdett verni, lélegzetvételeim pedig szaporábbá váltak. Nagyon izgatottá tett a gondolat, hogy hamarosan újra láthatom a személyt, akit… akit szeretek. Hihetetlenül hangzott. Hasonlóan még soha, senki iránt sem éreztem, ezért nem is igazán tudtam leírni a dolgot még magamnak sem. Gyerekkori barátom, Rukia is sokat jelent nekem, elmondhatatlanul fontos barát, de nem tekintettem rá nőként, nem úgy, mint Kikyoura, akit még a legnagyobb jóindulattal sem nevezhettem barátnak, de nőnek annál inkább. El kellett gondolkodnom rajta, hogy mit jelent nekem. Több mint egy egyszerű szerető, de talán kevesebb, mint egy szerelmes - még. Hát akkor mi ő nekem? – tettem fel a kérdést oly sokszor. Sokáig nem találtam meg a választ, ám amikor hosszú idő után újra láthattam őt, szinte azonnal fejbe vágott a válasz: ő maga a szükség.

.

.

Szakadt, rengeteget mutató ruhájában üldögélt egy szikla tetején és csábos testtartásban süttette magát a Hold fényében. Közeledtemre felkapta a fejét és felém fordította arcát, de vonásai nem rezdültek. Nem mozdult meg.

Túlságosan boldognak éreztem magam ahhoz, hogy ezen aggódni kezdjek, ezért csak siettem feléje a puha homokban, ahogy tudtam.

- Kikyou – köszöntem neki már távolról egy intés kíséretében. – Hé, visszajöttem!

Nem felelt, csak megvárta, amíg odaérek hozzá, majd egy lassú, ráérős mozdulattal felhúzta lábait és egész testével felém fordult. A szilkán ücsörgött és jobb lábát felém nyújtotta, míg nem lábfejével elérte a testemet és az ágyékomnak támasztotta a talpát. Arca meglepően kifejezéstelennek tűnt, szemeit nemtörődöm módon vetette rám, kezeivel pedig lazán támasztotta magát a sziklán.

- Csalódottnak tűnsz – jegyezte meg halk, de erőteljes hangon.

Nem értettem. Valahogy furcsa volt. Amikor elváltunk egymástól, marasztalt és úgy éreztem, ő is legalább annyira vágyik rám, mint én őrá. Ez alapján messze nem így kellett volna üdvözölnie, még ha ő egy lidérc is.

- Jól vagy? – kérdeztem felvont szemöldökökkel.

Ő a szavaim után gonoszul elvigyorodott, talpát kicsit megnyomta rajtam – bár fájdalmat továbbra sem okozott vele -, majd nevetésben tört ki. Fejét hátravetette, vállai pedig remegni kezdtek. Amikor abbahagyta, különös, kissé megfáradt mosollyal pillantott rám újra.

- Mit érdekel téged az, hogy hogy érzem magam?

- Te meg miről beszélsz?

Kissé ingerülten lelöktem magamról a lábát és egy lépés elegendőnek bizonyult, hogy a sziklát elérve, a csípője két oldala mellett támaszthassam meg magam a kőlapon, míg lábai körbefonták a testemet. Nem sok választotta el egymástól arcunkat, de mégis Kikyou olyan távolinak tűnt tőlem, mint még sohasem. Vörös szemei üresek voltak, akár a fényét veszített rubintok, arca pedig egy pillanatra sem rezdült meg mióta újra láttam. Semmi sem zökkenthette ki ebből az állapotából.

- Visszajöttél – jegyezte meg némi éllel a hangjában.

- Igen. Megígértem, hogy így fogok tenni – sziszegtem kissé dühösen. Talán kételkedett bennem, hogy így viselkedett? Ez felvitte bennem a pumpát. – Miért, ez meglep?

- Ami azt illeti, igen. – Lassan bólintott egyet.

- De itt vagyok. Örülnöd kellene.

- Sok mindent kellett volna tennem életem során, de nem mindig voltam képes mindet teljesíteni – vonta meg a vállait.

Kikerekedtek szemeim a közönyén. Ez Kikyou. Egyik pillanatról a másikra ejt rabul, húz pórázon, akár egy kutyát, majd lök el magától és dühít fel érzéketlenül. Mindig is azt hallottam mindenkitől, hogy a másik nemet nehéz megérteni, de volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy ez nem pusztán női szeszély. Valami mélyebb, amit talán a közöttünk lévő szakadék szült – és nem tévedtem.

Balomat a csupasz hátára, jobbomat pedig a tarkójára vezettem, majd mély csókot kezdeményeztem. Ő nem állított meg, hagyta, hogy nyelvem a szájába hatoljon, de ajkait egy milliméterre sem mozdította meg. Nem tett semmit sem, csak hagyott engem kibontakozni, ami miatt még jobban próbálkozni kezdtem. Érzelmeket akartam tőle. Dühöt, csalódottságot, vagy bármi mást. Hiszen _ennél_ bármi jobb! Én nem a _semmiért_ szeltem át a két világ közötti átjárót másodszorra.

Végül… nem is tudom… azt hiszem meguntam. Összehúzott szemekkel távolodtam el tőle és lihegve bámultam a kifejezéstelen arcú nőre, aki csak nézett rám kifejezéstelen tekintetével.

- Mi történt veled? – Erősen akartam megszólalni. Azt gondoltam, hangom magabiztosan cseng majd, de olyant erőtlenül, halkan és rekedten beszéltem, hogy elgondolkodtam rajta, vajon meghallotta, vagy értette-e egyáltalán a szavaimat.

- A lidércek élete nem olyan mozgalmas, mint a halálisteneké. – A válasza először témakerülésnek tűnt, de inkább nem szóltam közbe. Örültem neki, hogy egyáltalán beszélni kezdett és nógatnom sem kellett. – Amíg te ott rohangásztál a nyugodt kis világodban, addig én itt ültem. – Nyomatékosítás képpen gyengéden megpaskolta a sziklát a jobb kezével. – Itt vagy odalent a barlangban. Volt időm végiggondolni mindent és nem tetszett, amire jutottam.

- Miért, mire jutottál? – kérdeztem félve.

- Még ha vissza is jössz – ami, mint azt látjuk, sejtésem ellenére megtörtént -, akkor sem fogsz itt maradni örökké. Hamarosan hazamész és akkor vége. Egyszer is épp elég fájdalmas volt elbúcsúznom tőled, ezért jobb, ha többet nem kerülök közel hozzád.

- Visszajöttem – tártam szét a karjaimat. – Azért, hogy együtt legyünk. És ha tehetem, ezek után is így fogok tenni. Miért nem hiszel bennem?

- Rám az örökkévalóság vár, Renji – mondta halkan, kissé talán lesajnálóan is. – Bár vicces volt veled lenni, nem akarom megsérteni magam. Egyszer eljön az idő, amikor már nem tudsz többet eljönni és többé nem találkozunk. Elfelejtesz, talán meghalsz. De én akkor még itt leszek. Nektek könnyű! Bár az emberekhez képest sokáig éltek, ti sem vagytok halhatatlanok. Egy Vasto Lorde csupán gyilkosság árán pusztulhat el, különben túlélünk titeket. Érted már, Renji? – Kihúzta magát és kicsit előrébb hajolt hozzám. – Másképp működünk. Én örökké szenvednék, míg te talán elfelejtenél.

Nem igazán gondolkodtam, testem magától mozdult. Már lendültem is előre és megragadtam a bal felkarját. Erősen megszorítottam – talán még fájdalmat is okoztam ezzel -, tekintetemet pedig az övére szegeztem.

- Hogy mondhatod ezt?! Azok után, hogy mi… - Ki sem akartam mondani a sértéseket. Csak összeszorítottam a fogaimat és idegesen meredtem rá. – Én sosem tudnálak… elfelejteni. Ezt jegyezd meg!

Izgatottan figyeltem, ahogy arcán végre megrándul egy izom. Kérdőn tekintett rám.

- Soha! – ismételtem meg még erőteljesebben.

- Azt megnézem – motyogta halkan és fáradtan elmosolyodott.

- Készítsd magad az örökkévalóságodra, mert ott benne leszek!

Jobb karját felemelte, tenyerét pedig gyengéden az arcomhoz simította. Jól esett az érintése, ezért szinte reflexből gyengítettem a felkarját ért szorításon. Ujjai tovább siklottak és a kendőmön át a hosszú hajammal kezdett el játszadozni, ahogy mindig.

- Végül is unalmas lenne a hosszú semmittevés.

Elmosolyodtam és keserű kuncogásba kezdtem. Szemeimet lehunytam, ahogy vékony ujjai a fejbőrömet érték és kellemesen kényeztetni kezdtek. Ő Kikyou. Másodpercek alatt változtatja a dühöt nyugalommá. A nyugalmat pedig szenvedéllyé.

Nem mondom, hogy nem értettem meg az érzéseit, amelyek lejátszódhattak benne. A lidércek élete valóban egyhangú lehet. Harc, lelkek felfalása, harc… Aztán jön Aizen, aki felemelkedést ígér nekik, de ott hagyja őket a porban pusztulni, ha nem elégedett a munkájukkal. Persze, hogy fogalma sincs arról, hogy a magamfajta képes olyan érzéseket táplálni iránta és ébreszteni benne, mint a szerelem. Hiszen harcolnunk kellene egymással, ezt a feladatot szánta nekünk a sors.

De mi már nem így teszünk.

Kikyou kifejezéstelensége lassan eltűnt, viselkedése feloldódott, de bármit is csináltam vele aznap, még mindig éreztem rajta a változást. Sőt, napok múltán is felfedeztem, hogy mintha szorongana. Mintha a lelke mélyéig tartana valamitől és már nem képes felengedni a társaságomban sem. Szörnyen tehetetlennek éreztem magam, hiszen hiába érezzük jól magunkat, az engem sem tesz boldoggá, ha tudom, hogy miután ott hagyom őt, valami marcangolni kezdi majd. Nem akartam vissza menni a Lelkek világába. Előre sejtettem, hogy a második búcsúzás sokkal nehezebb és rosszabb lesz, hiszen már nem csupán összemelegedtünk, hanem mély érzéseket tápláltunk egymás iránt és kételyeket éreztünk, ha különváltunk.

Lassan megváltoztam. Egyre jobban szerettem őt, miközben borzasztó kényszert éreztem rá, hogy megvédhessem. És ez fájt. Nagyon fájt.

.

.

.

* * *

Köszönöm, hogy (ezt is) elolvastad. Remélem tetszett! :)


	9. Mit tegyek?

Nos, beismerem, vannak fejezetek, amelyekkel nem voltam elégedett. Amikor befejeztem a történet megírását, úgy gondoltam, azok lehettek volna jobbak. Kicsit talán hosszabbak, kevésbé kuszák, jobb nyelvezetűek, vagy másabb összhatásúak, nem is tudom. Lehet, hogy az én ízlésem a rossz, de ez a fejezet pont nem ezek közé tartozik. Nekem valamiért tetszett.

Klau, ha jól emlékszem a _Halálos szerelmet_ és a _Csillagomat_ választotta kedvencnek, nekem pedig ez lett... Szerintem mindkettőnk választása érthető. Végül is Kikyou az ő kitalációja, Renji pedig az egyik legnagyobb kedvenc karaktere, szóval... értitek. Azok olyanabb fejezetek. Én valószínűleg azért kedvelem a _Mit tegyek?_-et a legjobban, mert elég szadista vagyok, mint író. Szeretem, ha a karaktereim szenvednek, muhahaha! Kedvelem a lelki vívódást, a sérüléseket, a támogatást és a letörtséget. Fura vagyok? Remélem nem. Mondjuk, ez a fejezet pont nem olyan depresszív, mint amilyennek most leírtam, csupán egy kicsit.

Már megint elkalandoztam, bocsánat :| Jó szórakozást, remélem tetszeni fog! :)

* * *

.

**Mit tegyek?**

„_Didergek hiányod hidegében._

_Pillámon a könnycsepp megfagy."_

_- Utassy József_

_._

_._

Elgyöngült testén szinte csak lógott a fehér köntöse. Arca bár kissé beesetté vált az utóbbi hetek martalékaként, mégis ontotta magából a büszkeséget. Még mindig képes volt megállni a lábain – remegve is – és felemelni a fejét, szemeiből pedig erő sugárzott. Mindig is csodáltam ezért a hatalmas elhivatottságért, amely semmilyen helyzetben nem hagyhatta el őt.

Aztán végül kiszúrt a tömegből. Rám tekintett, testéből eltűnt a keménység és egy pillanatra elmosolyodott. Kedvessége elért hozzám abból a távolból is és mintha lebilincselt kezeit egy pillanatra meglendítette volna, mielőtt az őt közrefogó őrök visszarántották volna végtagját, feltehetőleg azért, mert tartottak tőle, hogy valamit tenne, hogy kiszabaduljon.

Pedig csak elköszönt tőlem.

Fájt a döntés, fájt a jövő, amit nekünk szántak, de legjobban az fájt, hogy nem engedélyezték, hogy találkozhassunk. Gyanúsnak vélték a szoros összetartozásunkat és úgy határoztak, hogy jobb, ha többé nem leszünk kettesben, egy légtérben. Egy utolsó csókot, egy utolsó ölelést, de még egy utolsó szót sem hagytak meg nekünk, csupán ez a tétova intés volt mindenem, amivel gazdálkodhattam volna.

Oda akartam ordítani, de még inkább rohanni és a karomba zárni őt, biztosítani róla, hogy mindez nem történik meg. Hogy mindez csak egy rossz álom, és azzal, hogy elviszem őt arról az átkos helyről, biztossá teszem róla, hogy nem fog ott meghalni. Hogy nem fogják kivégezni a városban tartózkodó összes közkatona, tiszt és kapitány szeme láttára. Megöleltem volna, és a fülébe suttognám, hogy már vége, hazamehetünk, bárhol is van az az otthon, és többé nem fogják útját állni a kettőnk kapcsolatának, de ezt nem tehettem meg. Csak álltam ott a feljebbvalóim gyűrűjében és tehetetlenül, elszorult szívvel néztem, ahogy lassan, de biztosan a kivégzésére vezetik.

_Én bíztam, Ukitake kapitány!_ – gondoltam keserűen. Jobban bíztam, mint bármiben valaha, de úgy látszik, ez sem volt elég. A döntés megszületett. Ha végül még engem is, mint gyanús tényezőt, utána küldenek a halálba, nem is ellenkeztem volna. Egész eddigi éltem csak egy színjáték volt, egy hatalmas darab, amelyben a szerepem szerint cselekedtem minden pillanatban, de aztán megjelent Ő és berekesztette a játszadozást. Hát mit tennék most nélküle?

A menet megállt.

Kikyou felénk, a tömeg felé fordult és érzelemmentes arcával hagyta, hogy a négy őre eloldozza az őt fogva tartó összes béklyót, majd a tekintetével megpróbált újra megkeresni. Nagyon távol voltunk egymástól, elmondhatatlanul távol, de tudtam, hogy egymás szemébe nézünk. Éreztem a melegét.

Valahonnan oldalról megindult az a halálisten, aki a kidoujával hamarosan véget fog vetni az életének, ezért dühömben ökölbe szorult mindkét kezem. Soha nem éreztem magam ilyen tehetetlennek, mint akkor. De nem állhattam csak ott és nézhettem végig, ahogy hamarosan megölik. Tennem kellett valamit, de mit?

Egy tenyér ért a jobb vállamra, mire a vörös kábulatból kiébredve kaptam oldalra a fejem. Kapitányom mereven előre nézett szokásosan rezzenéstelen arcával, de ujjai szorításából azonnal arra következtettem, hogy érzi a bennem forrongó fájdalmat. Még most, amíg itt vagyunk, meg akart állítani attól, hogy bármi rosszat cselekedjek. Ugyanakkor ebben a mozdulatban volt némi törődés és megértés is. Hát ki, ha nem ő tudná a legjobban, min megyek most keresztül? Ő végignézte, ahogy a feleségét szépen lassan elviszi a betegsége és ugyanúgy nem tehetett semmit.

Emlékszem, egyszer elképzeltem az ellenkezőjét. Csodálatos álomkép volt arról, hogy Kikyout életben hagyják, és együtt élhetünk itt. Együtt edzhetnénk, együtt nevetnénk azon, hogy hogyan hozná zavarba a közkatonákat, ahogy engem is szokott, együtt élnénk a Hatodik osztag barakkjaiban, talán még egy osztagba is felvenné valaki. Együtt sétálhatnánk a Peremvidék erdeiben és mezőin, így pedig megmutathatnám neki, milyen az, ha a Nap és a Hold fénye mindennap váltja egymást, nem csak az örök sötétség létezik. Megmutathatnám neki a fű és levelek zöldjét, az ég kékjét, a csillagok megnyugtató villogását, a lágy szellő simogatását kora tavasszal, a virágok nyílását, a bogarak szelíd zümmögését, a nyári föld puhaságát, a víz halk csobogását… Talán már találkozott ezekkel a jelenségekkel, de nem biztos, hogy úgy, ahogyan kellett volna. Hiszen olyan sok minden van, amit egy lidérc nem láthat. Hát ezért vagyunk mi, halálistenek ilyen gyengék, ahogy ő is gondolni szokta. Mi megéljük mindezt, míg ők egy kopár világ éjjeli sivatagában tengetik mindennapjaikat és csak arra vágynak, hogy éhségüket csillapíthassák pár ártatlan élettel. Elképzeltem az arcát, amint mindezt megtapasztalja a vezetésem alatt. Úgy gondoltam, mosolyogna a sok szépségen.

Úgy gondoltam…

De a sötét ruhás férfi odaért elé és a Főkapitányúr szavára maga elé emelte jobb karját, ujjaival Kikyoura mutatva. Körmei előtt már gyülekezett is a rengeteg erő, amit szavai, a vers felerősített, még pusztítóbb támadást létrehozva, hogy egy csapásra véget vethessenek az elítélt életének.

Kuchiki kapitány nem tehetett semmit a szerelméért. Én még tehetek valamit. Amíg Kikyou lélegzik, amíg mindketten képesek vagyunk járni, amíg a karjaimban van erő, amíg van bennünk élet, addig még tehetek valamit!

- Ne légy meggondolatlan! – hallottam meg kapitányom nagyon halk, mély hangját. Tudtam, hogy szavai csak hozzám érnek el. Ujjai szorultak a vállamon, de még ez sem tántoríthatott el szándékomtól.

- Nem akarom őt veszni hagyni – suttogtam vissza. Szemeim a férfira vetültek, aki már a vers felét elmondta, ujjai előtt pedig vészesen gyülemlett a fény. Szorított az idő.

- Akkor téged is megölnek – jött a gyors felelet.

- Nem baj – ráztam meg a fejem keserű mosollyal. – Már nem számít.

Elfordítottam a fejem és óvatosan a férfi kezéhez nyúltam, hogy leemeljem a végtagot magamról. Felém fordult és mintha tekintete kevésbé lett volna hűvös, mint máskor.

- De ha arra jut a sor, szeretném, ha te ölnél meg, kapitány!

- Renji! – Összevonta szemöldökeit és kissé dühösen tekintett rám.

Szánalmas voltam. Mióta Shihoin Yoruichi már nem él a Lelkek világában, tudvalevő, hogy a kapitányom vált a legjobb villámlépés használóvá, mint „Villámléptű Yoruichi" első számú tanítványa. Nekem még csak gondolnom kell rá, hogy megmozduljak, ő előttem járna – jól tudtam ezt. De mégis…

- Ne tegyél semmit! – szólt rám továbbra is halkan. A körülöttünk lévő tisztek egy pillantásra sem méltattak minket. Mindenki azt nézte, hogy Kikyou Garmendiát hamarosan eltalálja a halálos sugár. – Ez egy parancs.

Válaszra nyitottam a számat, de akkor meghallottam, ahogy a kivégző elkiáltja magát a vers végén a megfelelő Támadás nevével.

Még utoljára Kuchiki kapitány szemeibe néztem, majd testem elugrott előle. Egy pillanattal később már Kikyou előtt termettem, egy gyors vágással és hatalmas erővel felhasítottam az őt fogva tartó vaskos oszlopot, majd amíg a kidou sugara hangos robbanással elpusztította a csonk maradékát, én már messze jártam. Életemben nem produkáltam még hasonlóan gyors villámlépést, de minden tizedmásodperccel gyorsítottam a tempómat, mivel tudtam, hogy már a nyomomban járhatnak, hogy megöljenek minket.

Amíg kettészeltem a levegőt, megéreztem, hogy Kikyou elgyengült és szomorúan könnyűvé vált teste megmozdul a karjaimban, ujjaival pedig kapaszkodni kezd az egyenruhám mellkas fölötti részébe. Megszorítottam őt, hogy szavak nélkül is tudassam vele: itt vagyok, megmentettem, nem vált hamuvá, ahogy valószínűleg sejtette és minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek, hogy megváltoztassam a dolgokat.

_És most mit tegyek?_ – tettem fel a költői kérdést magamnak.

De tudtam, hogy nincs tovább. Vége.

.

.

.

* * *

Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad! :)


	10. Veled lenni

Menetelünk a vég felé. Ezen kívül még két fejezetet fogok feltölteni, de a_ Veled lenni_ lesz az utolsó, amelyik múltbéli jelenetet mutat be. Ebben szerettem volna a visszamaradt kérdéseket feltenni és (ha csak minimális szinten is, de) megválaszolni. Hogy mennyire sikerült, azt már nem az én tisztem eldönteni.

Remélem, tetszeni fog :) Jó szórakozást!

* * *

.

**Veled lenni**

„_Velem maradtál, - történjék akármi,_

_Gazdag vagyok, s immár kifoszthatatlan."_

_- Jatzkó Béla_

_._

_._

Akon fáradt sóhaja sem szeghette kedvemet. Úgy nézett rám, mintha sajnálna engem, vagy csak simán nem értette meg az érzéseimet, de ez már igazán nem volt fontos. Kérésemre – sokadszorra is – átjárót nyitott én pedig hevesen dobogó szívvel, rutinosan szeltem át a két világot elválasztó tökéletes sötétséget.

- _Remélem mindez megéri a bajt, Abarai_ – hallottam még a fejemben korábbi szavait. Igen. Megéri. A bajokat meg tudom oldani, túl tudom tenni magam rajtuk, de az _Ő_ hiányára nincs más orvosság, mint együtt lenni _Vele_.

.

.

Hinné az ember, hogy azt a kopár, halállal átitatott sivatagot is lehet ilyen boldog hellyé varázsolni? Nem hiszem.

Hé, mondtam már? Én imádom a mosolyát. Imádom, ahogy rám néz a pimasz arcával, mielőtt megviccelne, aztán gúnyosan felnevet a bénaságaim után. Vörös szemeivel kíváncsian lesi, ha mesélek neki valamit, karjait kedvesen fonja körém, ha megcsókol, édes hangjával pedig a fülembe suttogja, hogy „szeret". Hát ezért az én Mennyországom az a Pokol, minden viszontagságok ellenére.

Minden alkalommal, amikor együtt voltunk, kihasználtuk az utolsó másodperceket is, semmit sem vesztegettünk el, és szórakoztunk, amennyit csak lehetett. Hiszen hamarosan mindig vissza kellett térnem a saját világomba. Néha alig több mint tíz perc, máskor órák jutottak nekünk, de még azt a kevés időt is megáldottuk.

Aznapra is fél órával rendelkeztünk mindössze.

- Az a félnótás tudós nem tudja kicsit jobban összeszedni magát? – dühöngött Kikyou.

Azon a hatalmas szikla-együttesen üldögéltünk, amely a barlang bejáratát rejtette. Mérgében a nő a csupasz sarkaival rugdosta a követ, de én csak enyhítő mosollyal tettem tenyeremet fedetlen combjára, hogy leállíthassam, mielőtt még fájdalmat okozna önmagának.

- Épp elég kockázatot vállal értünk így is.

- Ezt mindig is meg akartam kérdezni. Miért teszi meg ezt? Mi haszna származik belőle, hogy segít nekünk? – Vörös szemeivel gyanakodva méregetett.

Nem feleltem azonnal. El kellett gondolkodnom rajta. Végül is ki ő nekem? Nem vagyunk barátok, még csak egy osztagba sem tartozunk. Mégis, amikor először kértem meg rá és kitálaltam neki erről a különös kapcsolatról, még csak nem is jelentette az ügyet. Amikor ezt elmeséltem neki, éppen egy hatalmas, több napos ünneplés folyt a városban a Téli háború megnyerésének örömére. A kocsmában üldögéltünk a többi férfival és alkohollal a testünkben kezdtünk el beszélgetni. Talán pont a szeszes italok hatására mertem csupán beszélni róla, de ugyanakkor az ember nem lehet elég részeg ahhoz, hogy nemhogy ne nézne őrültnek, még bele is egyezzen a Garganták kinyitásába! Akon nem csupán hozzájárult a dologhoz, de még csak nem is kérdezősködött, pedig ezzel a kapitányának is ellent mondott, akit – kissé meglepő módon – még tisztelt is.

Korábban csak párszor beszélgettünk, különösebb kötelék nem alakult ki közöttünk, éppen ezért olyan meglepő hát, hogy mindezt megteszi, néha egy szó nélkül. Igazából csak két dolog jutott eszembe válaszként. Egyrészt Akon jó ember. Másrészt viszont tudós. De nem egyszerűen tudós, ő a Lelkek világának legelvetemültebb emberének jobb keze. (Nemu nem igazán számít, mivel mesterséges lény a legjobb tudomásom szerint.) Ő a Kutatási és Fejlesztési Részleg vezetője – amikor a kapitánya nincs a közelben -, a beosztottjai pedig végtelenül tisztelik az erejéért és a tudásáért, talán még az életüket is áldoznák érte. Igen. Jó ember, „de" tudós is. Talán mindezt azért teszi meg, mert ezzel önmagát is próba elé állítja, hiszen átjárót nyitni nem lehet olyan egyszerű feladat. Talán ez épp úgy haszon neki is, mint nekem, csak én ezt nem érthetem meg.

- Nem tudom – feleltem végül.

- Tessék? – hördült fel Kikyou.

- Nyugi – nevettem el magam. – Ezt nem olyan könnyű megmagyarázni.

- Jó, tőlem aztán – vonta meg a vállait.

Egy darabig még beszélgettünk, végül beállt közöttünk a csend és csupán egymást átkarolva üldögéltünk a Holdfény alatt. Ezzel a semmittevéssel nem tékozoltuk el az időt, ugyanis néha az is elégnek bizonyult a számunkra, hogy kéz a kézben üldögéljünk.

- Hé – szólalt meg hirtelen Kikyou. Felemelte fejét a vállamról, majd felém pillantott. Én meglepetten fürkésztem az arcát.

- Igen?

- Mi lesz, ha többet nem tudsz már jönni? – Furcsa volt őt ilyen visszahúzódónak látni. Az ő örökké erős személyiségéhez képest nagyon idegennek hatott.

Szólásra nyitottam a számat. Először bizonygat akartam neki, hogy igenis mindig visszatérek majd, de végül nekem is szöget ütött a fejembe a gondolat. Annyira örülten neki, hogy Akon beleegyezett az átjárók kinyitogatásába, hogy eddig talán nem is jutott eszembe, mi lesz, ha „nem lesz legközelebb". Ha többé nem juthatnék át és megszakadna közöttünk a kapcsolat, mit tennék? És Kikyou mit tenne? Ha ő ruccanna át hozzánk akár csak egyszer is, az nyílt hadüzenetnek minősülne.

- Gyere velem te – csúszott ki végül a számon.

- Renji! – Azonnal felnevetett és oldalba bökött a könyökével. Világosbarna tincsei csak úgy lobogtak minden rezdülésére.

- Komolyan gondoltam! – vágtam rá kissé sértetten. Próbáltam figyelmen kívül hagyni, hogy milyen gyönyörű, amikor így mosolyog.

Még mindig kuncogva törölt le egy kósza könnycseppet a szeme sarkából, de aztán csak sóhajtott egyet és elmosolyodott.

- Renji, van fogalmad róla, hogy ez miért lehetetlen?

- Nem lehetetlen – ráztam meg a fejemet. Tekintetemet az övébe mélyesztettem és testemet egy kicsit feléje fordítottam. – Ha az, ami köztünk van, létrejöhetett, akkor nem az!

Egy darabig csak méregetett, végül oldalra biccentette a fejét, mint egy kedves kiscica.

- Aranyos vagy, amikor ilyen naivan gondolkozol.

Nem akartam, hogy azt higgye, csak egy légből kapott ötletről van szó. Igazából, már korábban is megfordult a fejemben a dolog, hogy vajon milyen lenne a Lelkek világában együtt éldegélni. Milyen lenne, ha csak egy hétköznapi ajtó és nem a végtelen sötétség választana el minket. Lehet, hogy gyerekes dolog, de nekem tetszett a gondolat. Kétség kívül furcsa lenne Őt a halálistenek fekete egyenruhájában látni, de egyúttal vicces is. Valahogy nagyon vágytam rá, hogy ez az álomkép valóra váljon.

Lábamat felhúztam a csípőm vonalához, hogy így ülhessek a sziklán, testemet pedig teljes egészében a nő felé fordítottam. Tenyereimmel megragadtam mindkét kézfejét és megszorítottam őket, míg próbáltam a lehető legnagyobb komolyságot sugározni felé.

- Gyere velem – kértem őt kurtán, mély hangon.

Ő csak kedvesen elmosolyodott és megrázta a fejét.

- Hogy nézne az ki, Renji? Te is tudod, hogy nem lehet. Mi két külön faj vagyunk.

- De szeretlek! – szóltam rá kicsit erőteljesebb hangon.

Jobb kezét kihúzta a szorításomból, majd ujjaival végigsimított az állam vonalán. Tenyerét az arcomhoz érintette, aztán visszahúzta a végtagot és meglepő módon a felsőteste felé nyúlt. Egy könnyed mozdulattal megragadta a testét takaró rongyot és lejjebb húzta, így láthatóvá téve a mellei között éktelenkedő, fekete lyukat.

- Odaát _ezt_ nem szeretik.

- Én szeretem – makacsoltam meg magam. Idegesen szorongattam a balját, és úgy éreztem, sosem akarom elengedni őt.

- Te kis perverz – kacagott fel hangosan. Kissé zavarba estem, de inkább nem szóltam semmit sem. – Nézd, Renji, én… - Egy kicsit kereste a szavait, végül újra beszélni kezdett. – Én ide tartozom. Te pedig oda. És ezen semmi sem fog változtatni.

Olyan hatást keltett, mint amikor egy anya, akitől a legnagyobb támogatást várjuk, összetöri a fia álmait.

- Ha sokáig tartózkodsz itt, a lidércek felfigyelnek rád és meg akarnak ölni téged, nem igaz? – Éreztem a hangnemén… Úgy beszélt, mintha ostoba lennék, és a számba kellene rágnia a dolgokat. – Ha én akarnék oda menni, engem ugyanúgy megölnének.

Csak lemondóan lehajtottam a fejemet.

_Miért kell mindennek ilyen rohadt bonyolultnak lennie?_

Éreztem, ahogy odahajol hozzám. A lehelete finoman ért a bőrömhöz, ujjaival a hajamba túrt.

- Lejárt az időnk, Renji – suttogta halkan.

- Igen – feleltem csendesen.

Utáltam, hogy csak ennyi jut ki nekünk. Utáltam, hogy igazodnom kell másokhoz annak érdekében, hogy találkozhassak _vele_. Utáltam, hogy nem egy világba születtünk.

De vele akartam lenni. Elmondhatatlanul szerettem őt, és ha ehhez az tartozik, hogy meg kell változtatom több ezer éves szabályokat, hát legyen!

Meg fogom tenni, ha addig élek is!


	11. Szeretlek

Nos, ez lenne az utolsó előtti fejezet. Még egyet fogok feltölteni ezen kívül, aztán a Vivere Militare Est hivatalosan is befejeződik :')

Jó olvasást! ^^

* * *

.

**Szeretlek**

„_Bánatos könnyekkel zokog az őszi szél,_

_Szívem már új tavaszt nem vár és nem remél."_

_- Seress Rezső_

_._

_._

Egy nyílt terepre érkeztünk. A legközelebbi épületeket is csupán egy kilométerre találta az ember, a gyakorló területek és erdők pedig még azon is túl helyezkedtek el. A nagy, világosbarna semmi közepén álltam, jobb kezemben kivont kardom markolatát tartva, balommal pedig Kikyout szorítva a testemhez. Szemeimet vadul vittem körbe, vajon mikor érnek utol minket. Nem akartam tovább rohanni. Nem akartam, hogy hátba támadjanak, és futás közben szereljenek le, mint valami gyáva kutyát. Ha meg kell halnom, tudjam, hogy harcoltam még, megtettem mindent, amit lehetett, és ha nem bizonyul elégnek, ám legyen. De nem fogom feladni!

Kikyou gyönge karjaival a mellkasomba kapaszkodott és homlokát a vállaimba fúrta. Éreztem rajta, hogy mennyire izgatott, de nem hibáztattam érte. Alig egy perccel ezelőtt meg kellett volna halnia.

- Itt vagyok – suttogtam halkan és még jobban megszorítottam a derekát.

- Ott hagyhattál volna. – Hangja szinte elveszett, annyira nekem préselte az arcát, de abban a kellemes, nyugodt szélcsendben ki tudtam venni szavait.

- Az nem olyan szórakoztató – feleltem, arcomra vigyort erőltetve, holott tudtam, hogy ő ezt nem láthatja. Talán nem is neki szólt a gesztus, hanem saját magamnak. – Tudod… tudod, én önző vagyok – kezdtem a beszédbe. Szinte éreztem, ahogy körénk gyűlnek az emberek és távolról figyelnek. Ahogy a tekintetük a tarkómba, pengéik a húsomba vágnak, ezért sietve kellett kimondanom mindent, amit szerettem volna. – Én így akarok meghalni.

Halkan felkuncogott, majd elhúzódott tőlem és az arcomat kezdte fürkészni.

- Jobb lenne, ha nem szívták volna el az erőmet teljesen. Egy utolsó harc… tényleg feldobná a dolgot.

Ezúttal nem kellett erőltetnem a mosolyt. Szinte rögtön az elmémbe égett a kép, ahogy hátunkat egymásnak vetve küzdünk az utolsó pillanatig, de… végül akkor is megölnének minket, ha Kikyou erejét nem vettél volna el. Elhessegettem a gondolatot. Ha itt is pusztulunk, ki kell élveznünk az utolsó perceinket!

Aztán végül megtörtént.

Kiáltások és lábdobogások ezreinek kíséretében vett körbe minket a rengeteg katona, élükön a kapitányokkal. Megtartották tőlünk a távolságot, így egy hatalmas gyűrűvel közrezárva minket, de ott voltak. Ezernyi szempár vizslatása, a szájukból pedig a halálunkat kívánó suttogások, mint egy hatalmas méhkas, úgy zümmögtek…

Szerettem volna megvédeni a nőt, akit szeretek. Mindennél jobban szerettem volna, de itt egymagam már kevés vagyok. Már nem érek semmit sem.

Újra magamhoz szorítottam őt, így arca a vállamhoz nyomódott. Karjait azonnal körém fonta.

- Szeretlek – suttogtam a füleibe, amíg még tudtam. – Nem jutott sok, de ez a rövid időszak volt a legboldogabb az életemben.

- Renji… – szólt rám elfúló hangon. Talán le akart állítani, de tudtam, hogy hasonlóan érez, így hát nem hagytam abba. Ha nem mondanám ki ezeket most, soha többé nem lenne rá esélyem. Félretettem minden férfibüszkeségemet.

- Nem bántam meg semmit sem. – Előttem mozgolódni kezdtek az emberek, ezért a kardomat védelmezően Kikyou háta elé emeltem. – Ha… visszapörgethetnénk az időt, akkor sem változtatnék semmin sem. – Hangom egyre csak elgyengült és elfúlt, de tudtam, hogy a hirtelen támadt hangzavar ellenére is hall még engem.

- Elérzékenyülsz itt nekem… - motyogta halkan, arcát pedig még jobban a vállgödrömbe fúrta. – Ha meglenne még az erőm, most seggbe rúgnálak.

Csak halkan kuncogtam világos tincseibe.

- Én sem bántam meg - mondta ki végül. A maga módján közvetítette felém az érzéseit és ez elégnek bizonyult.

- Áruló! – kiáltotta valaki a tömegből.

- Végezzétek ki őket! – szólt egy másik.

Tekintetemet végig vittem a tömegen és végül meg is találtam a személyt, akit kerestem. Kapitányom hűvös tekintettel állt a kör elején és bámult ránk.

„_De ha arra jut a sor, szeretném, ha te ölnél meg, kapitány!"_

Ezt a gondolatot küldtem a férfi felé, ahogy pár perccel korábban hangosan is kiejtettem a számon. Ki akarna meghalni? Én nem. Én szép életet képzeltem el Kikyou oldalán, de ha… de ha nincs más lehetőség, ő legyen az, aki mindennek véget vet. Mástól nem viselném el, de a kapitány kezei között mindezt nyugodtabban fogadnám.

Végül sosem győztem le Kuchiki kapitányt.

Iba és Madarame még mindig több piát képesek egyszerre magukba dönteni, mint én.

Sosem köszöntem meg Akonnak igazán, amit értünk tett.

Már nem is tudom, ki mozdult először. De nem is volt fontos. Csak azt tudtam, hogy a szemem sarkából érzékeltem, ahogy valaki felém lendül, majd őt követve sokan tesznek így. Tehetetlenül, védekezően emeltem magunk elé a fegyveremet, de tudtam, hogy ezzel nem fogom kihúzni még a következő öt másodpercet sem.

Fémek csattanása hallatszott körülöttem, én pedig alig érzékelve a dolgokat kapkodtam a tekintetemet újra. Fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy mi történik, csak zihálva, izzadva forgattam a fejem és próbáltam a lehető leggyorsabban felfogni a dolgokat, de az agyam valahogy kikapcsolt. Mintha a veszély érzetére felment volna bennem a pumpa és mindenre kiéleződtem volna, de amikor a halál esélye elszállt, már nem kellett többet aggódnom. Csak bámultam magam elé.

- Milyen problémás… - hallottam meg a mély férfihangot a jobb kezem felől. – Alig egy-két év alatt megint megmentünk egy kivégzésre szánt, fiatal hölgyet.

- Shunsui! – jött a következő, kissé megrovó felszólalás, közvetlenül mellette.

Csak idegesen kitátott szemekkel kaptam oda a fejem. Semmi más nem férkőzhetett az elmémbe, csak a fehér kapitányi haori és a rózsaszín kimonó látványa. A szívem még mindig olyan hevesen vert, hogy szinte hallottam az erőteljes dübörgését.

_Megmenekültünk? _

Igen. Megmenekültünk.

Kyoraku, Ukitake és Kuchiki kapitány mind ott álltak körülöttünk és a felbőszült közkatonáikat és tisztjeiket próbálták visszatartani, szinte csupán az erőteljes kiállásukkal.

Kikyou a karomban mozgolódni kezdett és megpróbált kivergődni a karjaimból. Csak akkor vettem észre, hogy valószínűleg olyan erősen szorítottam korábban, hogy fájdalmat okozhattam neki. A nő meglepetten hordozta körbe vörös tekintetét a segítségünkre érkező férfiakon és mintha szájzugai felfelé kunkorodtak volna.

- Abarai. – Felkaptam a fejem a hangra. Ukitake kapitány aggódó szemeivel találtam szembe magam, majd a kedves, bár kissé megfáradt mosolyával. – Minden rendben?

Meglepettségében nem bírtam kinyekeregni semmit, csak bámultam a férfira.

- Köszönjük – szólalt meg helyettem Kikyou és illedelmesen bólintott egyet.

- Mire véljem ezt a rebellis viselkedést?

Bár a hang tulajdonosa kívül esett a látómezőmön, jól tudtam, hogy a kérdés a Főkapitányúrhoz tartozik. Inkább oda sem fordítottam a fejem, mert ha meglátom a szemeiből áradó erőt, talán teljesen elbizonytalanodtam volna a szándékaimat illetően.

- Csak nem hagyhattuk, hogy ilyen jó harcosokat veszítsünk el – felelte kissé hegykén a Nyolcadik osztag kapitánya.

- Uram, kérem, értse meg! – próbálkozott Ukitake kapitány is. – Előnyt kovácsolhatunk a helyzetből.

Visszafogottabb, verbális vita alakult ki a fejesek között, amit én egyszerűen csak hallgatni voltam képes, felfogni nem. Csak azt tudtam, hogy mind a ketten élünk még mindig.

- És most mi lesz? – tette fel a bennem is megfogalmazódó kérdést Kikyou.

Láttam rajta, hogy aggódik, ugyanakkor egy kis erőt sugárzott felém a megjelenése.

Mielőtt válaszoltam volna, újra körbe vittem a tekintetemet a mezőn. A Tizenharmadik és Nyolcadik osztag kapitánya továbbra is a Főkapitányt tartotta szóval, míg a Kuchiki kapitány nekem háttal állt. Csak a haoriján lévő számot és a tarkóját mutatta felém, de még így is el tudtam képzelni a hozzá társított arckifejezését. Szavak nélkül támogatott engem. A többi katona csak meglepetten bámulta a szóváltást, a hadnagyok és kapitányok viszont két csoportra oszlottak. Akadtak, akik gyanúsan méregették az oldalamon álló lidércet, mások viszont engem néztek, némi aggodalommal a szemükben.

Senki sem gyűlölködött. Senki sem emelte ránk fenyegetően a kardját. Senki sem akart megölni minket.

- Nem tudom – mondtam ki végül.

.

.

* * *

Jobbnak láttam ezt a fejezet után leírni, mert úgy érzem, kicsit hosszú lesz a mondanivalóm :') Az idézetről szeretnék egy kicsit beszélni, amit ehhez a fejezethez raktam, ha nem érdeklődsz iránta, ne olvasd el.

Az idézet kivételesen nem egy versből származik, hanem egy dalból, bár ezt a megíráskor még nem tudtam. Körülbelül egy hete, tehát a történet befejezése után talán egy hónappal derült ki, hogy mi is ez. A sorok Seress Rezső - Szomorú vasárnap című számából származik, amely egy harmincas években komponált dal. Valójában ez egy viszonylag híres darab, én magam is ismertem, de szomorú, hogy nem magyarul, hanem csak egy angol feldolgozását (Gloomy Sunday - Billie Holiday). A fontos nem is ez. Amikor jobban is utána néztem a dal eredetének, akkor tudtam meg, hogy a Szomorú vasárnapot "magyar öngyilkos dalnak" is nevezik, mivel sok kísérteties haláleset köthető hozzá. Ezt bővebben nem fejtegetem, akit érdekel, nézzen utána, szerintem érdemes. :) Igazából, nem is tudom leírni, hogy ez nekem miért is fontos. Azért megpróbálkozom vele, ha már ilyen sokáig téptem a számat rajta. Valahogy... nem is tudom, megérintett bennem valamit a dolog. A dal maga szomorú, kissé melankolikus mivolta és a Vivere Militare Est rosszul elsülhető, esetleges kimenetele, na meg ennek a fejezetnek az üzenete is valahogy hasonlónak tűnt nekem, igaz csak egy nagyon picikét. Feltámadt bennem ez az aprócska érzés, amikor elolvastam az egész dal szövegét, hogy ezek a sorok ide nagyon jó helyre kerültek. A Vivere Militare Est így is végződhetett volna. Úgy, ahogy a dalban éneklik. Amikor meghallgattam az egészet magyarul, megjelent előttem a látkép, mit érezne Renji, ha Kikyout végül valóban is elveszítené.

Mindez nektek nem tűnhet különlegesnek, sőt... de nekem valamiért nagyon fontos lett. Csak ennyit kívántam megosztani ^^" Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad ezt a fejezetet is, és esetleg ezt a kis párhuzam-fejtegetést is :)


	12. Epilógus

Ezennel vége a történetnek. :) Mivel ez az utolsó fejezet, azt gondoltam, különlegessé teszem valahogy, ezért nem csak két sort, hanem egy egész verset berakok az elejére. Klau is úgy gondolta, ez a darab jól illik a RenKiki pároshoz.

Még sem akartam várni a befejezéssel, ezért már most feltöltöttem ^^"

* * *

**Epilógus**

„_Én asszonyom, be jó, ha bántlak:_

_Meakulpázok, megtörök, sírok,_

_Várlak, kivánlak._

_Én asszonyom, be jó, ha rossz vagy,_

_Szívemben százszor, százszor megöllek,_

_Űzlek, gyülöllek._

_Én asszonyom, ugy-e, hogy így lesz?_

_Örök lesz a mi nagy csatázásunk_

_S örök a nászunk."_

_- Ady Endre_

_._

_._

_._

Egy tisztáson ücsörögtem, a fák árnyékában. Szokatlanul meleg volt aznap, ezért egy pillanatra se merészkedtem volna ki az olvasztó Napsugarak alá, helyette csak ráérősen heverésztem. Már messziről éreztem, ahogy közeledik, de olyan lusta voltam, hogy egy ujjamat sem mozdítottam meg.

- Azt hittem alszol – szólt oda pár méterről, amint megpillantotta nyitott szemeimet.

- Csak pihengettem – mosolyodtam el.

Tétován felültem és figyeltem, ahogy lassú léptekkel odaér hozzám és mellém telepedig, testét félig a vállamnak, félig a fatörzsnek támasztva. Nem bírtam megállni, hogy ne kezdjek el kuncogni. Ahogy azt korábban sejtettem, az egyenruha furán nézett ki rajta és egy hét után is nehéz volt megszoknom a látványát. Valahogy nem illett az ő bohém személyiségéhez. Korábban hófehér arrancar ruhát, majd csak fakó rongyokat viselt magán, de mindkettő kivétel nélkül rengeteget mutatott a testéből – legnagyobb örömömre.

- Hagyd abba! – csattant fel és azonnal oldalba vágott, mivel jól tudta, hogy mi derített ilyen jó kedvre. – Tudod, milyen melegem van ebben a vacakban?

- Sejtem – mosolyodtam el végül. – Milyen volt a napod?

- Unalmas – fújtatott egy nagyot, majd jó alaposan befészkelte magát a vállamba, bal karját pedig átfonta a mellkasomon.

Olyan békés volt ott ücsörögni a Napsütésben és madárcsicsergésben. Olyan… lehetetlen.

- Az előadó vénember úgy beszél, hogy még fél óra és biztos ő maga is elaludt volna az óráján.

- Azt hiszem, tudom, kiről beszélsz – nevettem el magam.

Kikyou „kivégzése" két hónapja történt. Azóta a Tizenhárom Védelmi Osztag és a Negyvenhatok Tanácsa újratárgyalta az ügyet. A kapitányaink sokkal jobban helyt álltak értünk, így Kikyout végül nem küldték a vérpadra megint és én is megúsztam egy kétnapos fogdai látogatással. Rájöttek, hogy tényleg jól jön egy szövetséges a _másik _oldalról, aki így közvetíteni tudta az odaát folyó dolgokat. Persze annak, hogy itt éljen a mi világunkban, sok feltétele volt. Az egyik, hogy neki is részt kell vennie a Halálisten Akadémia alapoktatásában, főképp a történelem órákon. Ezen kívül, valamelyik osztagba is felvételt kellett nyernie, de azt kizárták, hogy a Hatodikba kerülhessen, érthető okokból. Így viszont nehezebb feladattá vált az elhelyezése, mert bár voltak kapitányok, akik nem bánták, hogy a lidérc a katonájukká váljon, a jövendőbeli osztagtársait igen is aggasztotta a tény, hogy a nő egy teljesen más, elpusztítandó fajba tartozik.

A döntés végül a Tizenegyedikre esett. Zaraki kapitány ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy nemi hovatartozása ellenére hozzájuk kerüljön, mert igencsak érdekelték őt a képességei. Kikyou ezt egyáltalán nem bánta. Amíg nincs más dolga, mint a harcias kapitánnyal és teszetosza osztagtársaival való küzdés, igazán nem volt oka panaszra. Minden nap részt vett az edzésnek nevezett zűrzavaros csatározásokon, átjárt az Akadémiára a megfelelő időben, és bár nem tetszett neki a dolog, egy óráját sem hagyta ki, továbbá rendszeresen eljárt az úgy nevezett „elbeszélgetésekre", amelyeket Ukitake kapitány tartott neki. Ez nem jelentett mást, mint hogy kéthetente egyszer leültek egy órácskára megbeszélni, hogy a nőt nem zavarja-e, hogy olyanokkal van körülvéve, akiket el kellene pusztítania. Erre a baromságra azért volt szükség, mert tartottak tőle, hogy egyszer csak a „lidérci énje" felszínre kerül, és mindenkit le akar majd öldökölni. Nos, eddig ez nem történt meg és kizárólag a hálószobám rejtekében adja fejét a rosszalkodásra.

Továbbá akadt még néhány kellemetlenség, amit el kell viselnie, ez pedig a Tizenkettedik osztag kapitányának állandó ajánlatai voltak. Kurotsuchi Mayuri végtelenül szeretett volna kísérleteket végezni rajta, de ezt lehetőség szerint próbáltuk elkerülni.

Az álmom valóra vált. Több hónapnyi viszontagság ellenére úgy élhettünk, ahogy szerettünk volna. Sosem voltam még boldogabb, mint akkor.

Ahogy lenéztem a karjaimban pihenő nőre, nem voltam másra képes, mint egyfolytában mosolyogni.

- Hé – szólalt meg hirtelen, kiébresztve ábrándozásomból.

- Igen?

Felült, és a térdeire támaszkodott, hogy normálisan egymás szemébe nézhessünk.

- Képzeld, megismerkedtem valakivel. – Úgy vigyorgott, ahogy napok óta sehogy. Érdeklődve figyeltem, hogy mit akar mondani. – Nem emlékszem jól a nevére, de biztosan ismered, mert ő is hadnagy.

- Kicsoda? – vontam fel a szemöldökömet. A munkanap kellős közepén kivel találkozhatott össze és egyáltalán hol, amikor mindenki a közelgő kapitányi gyűlésre készül és papírmunkát rendez.

- Tudod, az a nő, akinek olyan orbitálisan hatalmas…

- Matsumoto? – szakítottam félbe sietve, mielőtt még többet mondott volna. A tenyerembe temettem az arcomat. Miért is lepődtem meg? Hát persze, hogy Matsumoto. Ki más kerülné így a munkát kora délután…

- Tényleg – vágta rá a nő. – Ez volt a neve.

- És hol is ismerkedtél össze vele? – Valahogy előre sejtettem a választ.

- A kocsmából szólt ki hozzám – felelte meglepetten. – Beültem melléjük és ittam egy kicsit velük. Szóval azt akartam mondani, hogy meglepően kedves. Jót beszélgettünk és nem ítélt el a származásom miatt sem.

- Remek. – Csak sóhajtva ráztam meg a fejem. Miért pont ő? Valahogy nem dobott fel a hír, hogy az egész város legpletykásabb nőszemélyével akar barátkozni.

- Most mi van? – vonta össze a szemöldökeit kissé morcosan. – Azt hittem örülni fogsz neki, hogy szocializálódom.

- Persze, annak örülök – mondtam neki sietve, békítően. Elmosolyodva vittem jobb kezemet feléje és simítottam végig az arcán, majd egy hajtincsén. – Csak tudod, Matsumoto szeret kibeszélni másokat, főleg, ha iszik. Bár akkor is, ha nem.

- Ez igaz. – Gunyorosan mosolygott rám és olyan pimasz fény csillant a szemeiben, hogy már előre rettegni kezdtem. Úgy tudtam, hogy ez lesz!

- Mit mondott neked? – kérdeztem azonnal. – Ne hidd el egy szavát sem!

- Nos, nem csak ő mesélt nekem dolgokat rólad. – Amilyen angyalian mosolygott, annyira biztos voltam benne, hogy a legkínosabb történeteimet már mind hallotta. – Volt ott más is. Madarame az osztagomból, aztán egy szőke gyerek egy másikból, meg az a…

- Szóval mindenki kibeszélt engem?

Bevallom, kicsit megsértődtem. Kikyou előtt jobb szerettem volna a csúnya ügyleteimet titokban tartani, de ő még nem ismeri jól ezeket az alakokat, honnan tudhatná, kire éri meg hallgatni és kire nem.

- Hé, képzeld magad a helyzetembe! – morcoskodott a nő. – Egy egész város tele teljesen idegen helyszínekkel és emberekkel és mindenki elvárja, hogy a legnagyobb idiótáknak is mind megjegyezzem a nevét. Aztán ott van az Akadémia is. Ahhoz sincs az égvilágon sem kedvem…

Csak elnevettem magam a kitörésén. Bár mélységesen megértettem, min megy keresztül, azért aranyos volt, ahogy panaszkodni kezdett.

Egy laza mozdulattal a vastag fának nyomtam a hátát, majd testemmel fölé magasodtam. Balomat a feje fölött támasztottam a törzsre, jobbommal pedig az álla alá nyúltam és magam felé fordítottam az arcát. Ő önkénytelenül is a mellkasomnak támasztotta tenyereit, de nem azért, hogy eltoljon magától, csupán megtámasztott.

- Kárpótoljalak a sok szenvedésedért? – kérdeztem halkan.

Tekintetében tűz támadt, majd csábosan elmosolyodott.

- Való igaz, hogy sokad szenvedtem – motyogta tettetett drámaisággal.

- Igen? – vigyorodtam el. Arcunkat egyre jobban közelítettem egymáshoz, de amikor már csak centiméterek választották el ajkainkat, megálltam. Kuncogva konstatáltam az elégedetlen morranását. – Akkor a legjobb tudásom szerint foglak kiengesztelni.

- Ajánlom is.

Azonnal mély csókot kezdeményeztem, amit ő nem volt rest viszonozni. Elégedetten érzékeltem, hogy ő már türelmetlenségében el is kezdi lefejteni mellkasomról a ruhát, így a felhevült bőrömön kissé hidegebbnek éreztem a gyengéd szellőt, mint amilyen valójában lehetett.

Kikyou végül talán megelégelte, hogy lassan végzem a munkámat, ezért fordított a pozíciónkon és nevetve döntött fel engem, így kiterültem a puha füvön. Gonosz mosollyal ült rám, tenyereit a mellkasomnak nyomva. Lassan fölém hajolt, de legnagyobb meglepetésemre nem csókolt meg, csak egy puszit nyomott a szájzugomba. Meglepett tekintetemen újra kuncogni kezdett.

- „Mit keménykedsz, Renji?" – kérdezte halkan, csábosan.

Felismertem a mondatot. Ezt még a második harcunk alkalmával kérdezte tőlem. Jóleső érzés terült el a testemben. Milyen régen is volt már az az összecsapás! Milyen régóta is szeretem őt már…

A könyökeimre támaszkodva ültem fel és mélyesztettem tekintetemet az övébe.

- Győzz le! – mosolyogtam rá.

- Nem kell mondanod – vágta rá és szinte azonnal visszadöntötte a testemet a fűbe és vadul csókolni kezdett.

Aznap sokáig maradtunk odakint, a széles tisztáson. A Nap már megkezdte útját a látóhatár felé, szinte vérvörössé változtatva a világot ezzel, mi pedig csak egymás karjaiban néztük a szép látványt. Fedetlen testünkön újra és újra végigfutott a szellő, libabőrt kiváltva, de még jó darabig nem bajlódtunk a felöltözéssel.

Így volt jó.

Így volt tökéletes.

.

.

* * *

Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad a fejezetet és az egész történetet! ^^

**Itt van egy kis omake~ :D**  
Kikyou: Renji, te megírtad az életünk történetét és közszemlére tetted?!  
Renji: Ne kapd fel a vizet, drágám! Csak egy naplónak szántam, de Kuchiki kapitány azt mondta, hogy nem is olyan rossz, és kiadhatnám.  
Kikyou: Engem meg sem kérdeztél!  
Renji: Meglepetésnek szántam...  
Kikyou: Meglepődtem, az egyszer biztos.  
Renji: És? Mit gondolsz róla? Hogy tetszik?  
Kikyou: Kicsit kaotikus, ahogy ugrálsz az időben... meg azok a fura versek az elején... ráadásul a pikáns jeleneteket sem részletezted ki eléggé! Nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen félénk vagy, Ren-chan. *kacsint*  
Renji: Nem... vagyis... gondoltam, a többi az már csak ránk tartozik...  
Kikyou: *nevet* Nem baj. Ettől eltekintve nem is olyan rossz. Bár azért dolgozzuk ki "azokat" a jeleneket jobban! Mit szólnál, ha beleírnánk azt is, amikor edzés közben...  
Renji: NEM! *elpirul és kikapja Kikyou kezéből a könyvet* Így marad! Má-Már különben is ki van adva.  
Kikyou: Akkor azt talán majd máskor. Most foglalkozzunk komolyabb dolgokkal. *ráugrik Renjire*

Remélem, hogy azért valamennyire tetszett a történet és megérte végig követned! Ha igen, örülnék pár kritikának így a történet befejeztével. ^^ A Vivere Militare Est ennyi volt. Sayonara~


End file.
